Babylon 5 Amateur Redux 2259 The Coming Of Shadows
by Nyt Yanse
Summary: The Sheridans are together again, and as things start to happen, Vicki starts to feel out of her depth.
1. Points Of Departure

Title: Babylon 5- Amateur Redux. 2259- Coming Of Shadows.

Chapter One- Points Of Departure.

Characters: OFC, Sheridan, Ivanova, Franklin, Kalain, Hedronn.

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Mentions of violence and injury, non graphic, angst.

Spoilers: Technically, there are spoilers, but it's all wrecked by the OFC.

Summary: Vicki and her father are reunited, but a shadow hangs over their meeting. Meanwhile, the Minbari contingent in her life is making itself known.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. Any Minbari words used are from Hightower's dictionary on the JumpNow website. Also, I have chosen to go with the chronological order as described on The Babylon Project wiki entertainment website. This is different from the Broadcast order. My apologies if anyone gets confused, I will be using episode titles and dates to try and keep things clear.

This is part 2 of 5. Hopefully, it will not take as long to finish as the last one did! For anyone who is wondering who I have not already said this to, I WILL FINISH ALL OF THIS, no matter how long it takes me, I will not let this die until it's DONE. But feel free to prod me if I lag, encouragement has been the only thing keeping me going in some of my earlier rough spots!

Enjoy!

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Sunday 8th January 2259.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Sergeant Sheridan's personal log. Sunday the 8th of January, 2259. Babylon 5 Station.

Jeff has gone. He was recalled to Earth. I know Susan's waiting for him to come back, but I don't think he is. I feel it in my bones- he's going somewhere else. I don't know where... Just somewhere else. And I'm nowhere near ready to deal with my emotions over that.

Susan doing a fantastic job as CO of the station- everyone who argues with her suffers painful consequences and doesn't do it again. It's getting quieter and quieter. I wonder if she'll be promoted to official CO- it's not like she doesn't deserve it. And it's certainly not like she couldn't do it.

Michael's still in a coma. Stephen's done everything he can- more than anyone else could, I think. Now it's all on Michael. I, for one, am not worried in the slightest. He is the most stubborn, pigheaded individual I have ever met- there is no way he's going to just give up. He can't.

I went to see Delenn today. Or, rather, her cocoon. Lennier was chanting strength chants at the damn thing, like she could hear him through it. Whatever, if it helps him get through this.

G'Kar hasn't come back yet, and Na'Toth is stonewalling us. Londo seems to be getting antsy- ever since the destruction of Outpost 37, he's been more insufferable than ever. I fear that this may reflect a rising level of aggression between the Narn and the Centauri- not that they ever needed an excuse to fight before, but still... I'm getting worried.

I haven't heard from Dad in a few weeks. He said he was dealing with a raider problem around Proxima, so maybe that's taking up his time, but I'm worried. The Agamemnon was due for a refuelling stop at Io yesterday, but I called there yesterday and she wasn't docked with them. I need to find out what's going on- there are way too many problems already without losing contact with my lifeline to sanity.

I guess I'll-"

*Beep* _Sigh_. "Off. Yes?"

"It's Ivanova." Came the breathless reply. It sounded like she was running. "I didn't have time to tell you earlier, but now everything's kicking off and he's way too early and-"

"Whoa, Susan. Calm down. What's going on?"

"Your father's shuttle just docked."

Vicki felt as if her heart was suddenly jumping up and down, doing somersaults and back flips. "He's here?"

"Yes, he's going to be our new CO. I don't know what he'll think when he sees there's no welcome guard or anything, but I'm almost there, I just hope I can explain everything to his satisfaction. Could you meet us in C+C?"

But Vicki didn't hear her question.

She was already gone.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Vicki sprinted into the Docking Bay, heart still clawing at her larynx, only to see no sign of her beloved father. Agonised at the thought that it all might have been an errant waking dream, she raced up to Sergeant Kulim.

"Amur! Have you seen my Dad?"

The tall, maple skinned man looked at her like she was spouting gibberish. "I'm sorry, Vicki?"

"My father! Captain Sheridan!" She half-yelled, exasperated. "He's nearly six feet tall with sandy brown hair and sapphire eyes and he'll be wearing a Captain's uniform, it would be kind of hard to miss him!"

"Sheridan!" Called Anita Shahn, a shop keeper from Blue Six who was sitting on one of the benches in the waiting area. "I saw him about ten minutes ago; Commander Ivanova escorted him off for a tour-"

"Thank you!" She yelped as she ran off, thinking fast. Which way would they have gone? Towards the Docking Bay and then around to the Zoccolo? Or would she take him straight to C+C? Which way, dammit!

She jumped onto a transport tube just as the doors slid shut, thinking fast. She couldn't just chase around after them, especially since she had no idea where they were going. She'd be doing it all day, and she wouldn't be able to see him until she was done- NO! She had to think, use her mind to find him, not her legs. Where would they defiantly go?

Suddenly, she remembered their first mission to Drazi. She remembered the looks on his face when he'd smelt the food they had to eat that first night, when he felt the humidity in the room they were supposed to sleep in, and when he realised they didn't have a-

"Shower!" She muttered, earning a near hysterical look from the concerned Hyach she was sharing the Transport tube with.

Twenty minutes later, she had strode up and down every inch of the fair sized quarters, rehearsed what she was going to tell her father several dozen times and nearly had a screaming fit when she look in the mirror and saw the state of her hair.

Now, she was sitting lotus style on the floor, struggling to meditate. She needed to be calm when her father arrived, she needed to be in control and well behaved and-

Suddenly the door swished open and in walked her glorious, magnificent, unsurpassable father. And Vicki went from lotus-shaped serenity on the floor to ball of hair and tears in her fathers' arms in the blink of an eye.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"So, you two were... close."

"Yes. Very close."

"Your superior officer? That's not like you- or at least, not this far-"

"Oh Dad, don't start that, please!"

They grinned, almost mirror images. Indeed, it was only when they were right next to each other that you could see the otherwise subtle, but still clear similarities between them- The same blue, cheerful eyes, the same straight, clean chins, the same thick eyebrows and the same healthy glow in the skin. The differences were easier to see at a glance- their brown hair were different shades, his was a light hazel brown, whereas hers was the same deep teak brown of her mothers'. The shape of her eyes and her lips were equally maternally inherited.

Vicki, however, bore far more of her fathers' mannerisms than her mothers'. Having been raised by her father and his family, she had naturally grown into his smile, his method of walking and his method of not letting go of an argument. To see them together was like seeing two limbs of the same creature- their movements reflected each others'.

Even now, as John's concern for his daughter's suddenly chaotic- actually, suddenly existing- love life reared its head, her body language matched his, her shoulders squared and she straightened her back. Her eyes matched his equally and calmly. He struggled to remain equally calm as he tried to explain his point.

"Honey, I know you've always found it easier to approach people socially when their somewhere close to your level intellectually and emotionally... but I'm not comfortable with the idea of you being... close to someone who is only three years younger than me!"

"Daddy. Breathe." She said quickly but neutrally. "Jeff and I never got... close. Or at least, not the way that you think. We never slept together." His shoulders relaxed noticeably. "We never got to second or third base. We never even really kissed."

"Never?" He pressed, almost desperately.

A flash of her memory passed in front of her eyes, but she quickly suppressed it and said "Never." There was a brief pause as they both breathed for a moment. Then, "Want a tour?"

What followed next was one long torture session for the over protective father as Vicki led him round the main spots on the station. The customs area- where she was attacked by Na'Toth, the Docking Bay- where she was almost killed in an explosion, the corridor outside Sinclair's quarters- where she was nearly beaten to death by a pissed off Minbari Warrior, the Medical Storage room- where she was knocked into a coma by Nelson Drake... again and again and again, the words "I got a little scraped" terrorised John's mind as he imagined his little girl, covered in blood being carried here and there by co-workers who, clearly, were not doing a good enough job taking care of her.

The last straw was dropping by the MedBay- Stephen had shaken his hand, ruffled Vicki's hair and called her his 'worst patient ever'. And then said "Why you're also my most frequent I'll never know". As they stepped into the transtube on the way to C+C, he rounded to her.

"How many times have you been hurt?" He demanded, cheeks reddening quickly.

"Not many." She said dismissively, looking straight ahead, as if to avoid the avalanche.

"Define not many!" He shouted.

"More than none, less than start worrying!" She said, still holding herself still.

"Vicki, I let you stay in EarthForce so you could do good and be challenged, not get yourself killed or maimed!"

"OK, first off Dad, you didn't let me stay in EarthForce, I gave you an ultimatum, accept it or not, I was never going to leave. Second, I have not been killed or maimed, so you're working yourself up for nothing. And thirdly..." She took a deep breath, lowering her voice as she looked into her fathers' tumultuous eyes. "Thirdly, I am a fully fledged member of the team. I am treated as such by my peers. Dad... I am one of the boys. You know how much that means to me."

For a few moments, they stayed there, eyes locked and bodies facing off. Then, still in angry pose and expression, John said, "You're the same height as me."

Confused, she said "Huh?"

"When you left me, you were only up to my shoulder. Now you're on eye level." The anger melted out of his eyes as he gazed at his no-longer-so-little girl.

"I didn't leave you Daddy. I was reassigned. We both know that." She smiled widely. "Now you've been reassigned too. We're together again. Through rain or shine."

As fast as a spring, he grabbed her in a deep embrace, clinging onto her like stone. "I love you, sweetheart. I don't want to lose you." His voice started to break as he continued. "I can't think of what I'd do if Orion 4 happened again-"

As he fought against tears, she cut him off. "That will never happen again." Pulling away for a moment, she looked into his eyes. "I won't do that to you ever again, I swear." As they continued the hug, she said "Truce?" He chuckled, squeezing her for a moment before letting go.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As they walked into her fathers' new office, Vicki frowned at Hedronn. Showing up without warning was something she'd gotten used to. His warm greetings were something she'd grown to truly look forward to. His stiff but civil greeting to Susan was something she appreciated, considering his feelings on EarthForce personnel. His practically ignoring her father both offended and worried her.

Hedronn was a good friend, a supportive figure she learnt to turn to. Granted, they hadn't spoken about her 'Star Killer' father since their first meeting, but still. She thought he'd come to terms with it, and could have at least treated John like another human officer. Instead of a leper, or a killer.

As Hedronn spoke- to the wall behind John's head- about Sinclair's capture at the Battle of the Line and the revelation that led to the surrender, Vicki barely registered what was said, instead focusing on how it was said. Coldly, rudely and without the slightest respect or civility. As the explanation turned into accusations, Vicki couldn't bring herself to say anything, or even look up. Hedronn had done nothing but listen, support and teach her, they had bonded over the plants in the Garden- her only occupational love other than her job. And now, he was calling her father an abomination and a purveyor of doom and destruction. How could he?

As he stormed out, leaving cold anger in his wake, Vicki tied to pull in a breath, but she couldn't. Her rages were caught in her throat, choking her. As her blood began to boil, she raced out of the room. As her pulse pushed at her eardrums, she caught up to the transtube doors just before they closed. Hedronn looked up, anger giving way to surprise as she practically climbed into the lift and snapped at the Human maintenance worker standing next to him. "Out! Now!"

"What the Hell was that?" She roared at him, shocking him so much that he almost jumped backwards through the wall.

"Excuse me, Victoria?"

"Don't call me that! You just lost the right!" She screeched. "How could you behave like that?"

"Like what?" He shouted back, his own anger flashing like a beacon. "What did you expect, he's a killer, a murderer-" He didn't get any further as she slapped him around the face, as hard as she could. The fact that all it did was knock his face to one side didn't help.

"I thought the one thing I could always rely on you for was respect! Appropriate behaviour towards the Commanding Officer of the Station you're currently standing in, at the very least-"

"He is a killer! AN ANIMAL! He doesn't deserve such a consideration!" He shouted back.

The silence rang as they glared at each other. Then, at some unseen signal, her face seemed to collapse as tears began to seep out, her expression crumbled into one of the most stricken faces he'd ever seen her with. His rage disappearing, he reached out for her, but she jerked back.

"No-" she sobbed. Seeming to gather herself, she looked into his eyes, anger and sadness fighting for supremacy. "Did it never occur to you that he is my father?"

Somehow, he looked shocked. "Vicki... I am so sorry. I never meant to upset you, or hurt you. But I can't hide how I feel- what he did-"

"What he did was conceive me. Raise me. Love me. He is, was and always will be the primary focus of my life. If there is anything you need to know about me, it's that. And, apparently, you didn't know it." He looked at her, rage gone and completely stricken. "Nothing will ever change what he is to me. And if you can't handle that, if you can't even be civil to him or about him..." She gulped as she met his eyes one last time. "Then maybe I made a mistake in being your friend." As the doors swung open again, she left, anger gone and grief left in its wake. "It's a mistake I won't make again."

Hedronn couldn't even try to call out.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Passing the customs guard, the tall, dark figure headed directly for the nearest BabCom unit. Accessing the files, he typed in his request. The screen flickered as his device hacked through the security protocols, giving way to reveal the desired personnel file.

Sergeant Victoria Lochley-Sheridan.


	2. Revelations

Characters: OFC, Sheridan, Lizzy Sheridan, Ivanova, Garibaldi, Franklin, Lennier, Delenn, Lou Welch, Morden, OMC, Londo, Kalain.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Mentions of injury and violence. Some angst.

Summary: As Vicki and John try to settle into a routine, revelation are discovered, absolutions given and introductions made.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Chapter Two- Revelations. Thursday 12th-Thursday 19th January 2259

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As their feet pounded on the deck plates, Vicki felt an exhilarated laugh burst out of her. She'd never had the courage to do this without him, indeed- without him there was little point. Nothing to be won from it.

Now, he was here and she once more enjoyed the feeling of her hair flying out behind her and the way her legs seemed to eat up the corridor beneath her feet. It was exhilarating. It was pure, unadulterated joy, a catharsis, like running away from all her pain and worries...

As she flitted into the waiting area for customs and began looking over the disembarking passengers, she felt her heart beating like a piston. Ah, how she had missed all of this...

"Aunt Lizzy!" She called out happily, spotting the familiar blond head making her way towards her, the Sheridan smile firmly in place.

"Vicki! How are you doing?" They hugged, chattering contently about their recent activities, catching up on what never fit into letters. Suddenly, Lizzy remembered- "Hey. Where's Johnny? He was supposed to meet me too!"

"Oh..." Smirking, Vicki fought the urge to laugh. "He's coming."

It wasn't until they were halfway down the corridor that they saw him- staggering towards them as fast as he could, puce in the face and gasping heavily. Wagging her finger at him, laughing, Vicki said, "You didn't keep up with your running after I left, did you?"

Leaning against the wall, he tried to smile and gasped out, "No. Not much... point then... Is there?"

"What's all this?" Asked Lizzy, giggling at the sight of her brother bent nearly in two.

"On the Agamemnon we used to go for a run every morning, me and Dad." Said Vicki, well aware of her calm, even breathing as her father continued to pant. "We'd bet on it- whoever beat the other to Dad's office would win whatever we'd bet on. Now we're together again, it's one of our many traditions we're resurrecting."

"Oh? What'd you bet on this time?"

"Dinner." Panted John, shooting an irritated glance to Vicki. "Whoever gets to my office first picks the restaurant, whoever gets there second pays."

"Hope you like Minbari, Lizzy!" Smirked Vicki- right before Officer Welch appeared out of nowhere.

"Vicki! I need your help with this!"

Chocking out a laugh, John said, "I hope you both like French!" He shot off like a winded buffalo, leaving his sister and daughter choking with giggles.

As he stumbled into C+C a few minutes later, to the utter and complete astonishment of his techs, he thought back on those lonely years on the Agamemnon without Vicki. His wing man and little angel. He'd missed her so much...

"Captain, do you need any help?" Asked Lieutenant Ivanova, concern for her gasping Captain clear on her face.

"No thanks, Lieutenant Commander, I'm fine." He said, rubbing his side, where a nasty stitch was throbbing. "Just racing my daughter. Whoever gets to my office first wins. How's things here?"

"Fine, Captain, all fine. We had a few death threats from a Narn transport that was trying to sneak around the weapons checks, but I put them right."

Nodding wryly, he said, "I'll bet you did. Anything else?"

"Weeellll..." She said, drawing her speech out a bit. "There is, well... there is one thing... That is to say, one thing that... you should... probably be made aware of..."

"Hey Dad! Don't have the Ta'fee Na'al again, remember- it gives you cramps!" Said Vicki as she smoothly and gracefully slid behind him- headed straight for his office.

"Ah!" He yelped, annoyed, as he heard his 'little angel' cackling her way into victory. Turning to glare at his treacherous XO for a moment, who did not look repentant in the slightest, he continued to lumber his way to work in his daughter wake.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As they settled into their nightly routine- involving manicures, pedicures, hair styling and fondue chocolates (A secret Sheridan family recipe the girls guarded with their lives)- the door chime sang. Settling onto the sofa next to her Aunt, Vicki called out, "Hey Dad! We told you not to come- this is our Anti-Boy campaign time. We'll be the dutiful loving sis and baby girl tomorrow! Tonight, we plan the revolution!"

As the door swung open, revealing the chuckling form of John Sheridan, he wagged his finger at her. "No threatening your superior officer, I've told you this before!"

"I didn't threaten my superior officer, daddy dearest." She said sweetly, glancing quickly at Lizzy with a smirk before turning back to her father. "But you did just give me an idea, Dad..."

Reaching for the pot of leg wax, they were gratified to see a look of terror form on John's face.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Walking into the Medical Bay the next day, Vicki couldn't suppress a look of glee as yet another passing human looked at her father funny. His limping was drawing a _lot_ of attention.

As they walked over to the bed where Michael lay, she saw Stephen, practically dozing off by his bed. She smiled at him as his head nodded for a moment, sank in slumber and then shot up, the reflexes of twenty years of doctoring kicking in.

"Hey Stephen." She said. You look totally wiped. You need to sleep. It's this revolutionary new thing you don't actually work for a few hours, you go somewhere else and lie down, and then you-" A slight groan cut her off.

Looking down, she almost jumped for joy as Michael's eyelids moved, slowly at first- and then shot open. A small, surprised yelp emitted from his dry mouth as he looked around, clearly stumped.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Asked Stephen, checking his pulse and quickly examining the monitors.

"Doesn't matter..." He slurred, agitated. "Did you stop them? They're going to kill the President."

"Michael..." Said Vicki, the memory invoked by his voice and words painful as she saw, once more, her friend lying on the floor in a pool of blood and the supernova of patriotic despair that had been Earth Force One, falling into Io in pieces. "The President's dead. ISN are saying it's an accident. Now, we told them what you told us... They're all stunned by what's happening, they said they'll look into it... I don't think they believed us."

"Can you remember what happened to you? Who shot you?" Asked Stephen urgently.

"No, no, not a thing... Where's Jeff? I need to speak to him."

As sadness shot down her throat at the name, Vicki said, somewhat hoarsely, "Michael... Jeff's been reassigned. He's gone to Minbar as the first Human Ambassador to the Minbari Federation..."

"Oh my God, I'm out for a few days and everything's gone to hell..." He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I hope I can change that." Said John, smiling and trying to diffuse the tension. "Captain John J Sheridan, your new CO."

"I don't know you, Sir." Said Michael, warring emotions still clear on his face.

"But you will, Michael. I promise, you'll come to trust him." As Michael nodded to her, squeezing her hand briefly, she brightly went on. "In the mean time, I vouch for him. If he blows the station up, you can fire me."

As they laughed, Michael said, "So, how'd you wake me up, Doc?"

"You remember that device Laura Rosen had? It was passed to me, and-"

"Wait, Stephen." Vicki interrupted, her gut flaring up in a dreaded premonition. "I thought you agreed to destroy it! I told you, it can't do anything but cause trouble."

"It's OK, Vicki, see, it worked fine..."

"Yeah, and what if it had sucked you dry? No-one would have been able to save you if you were already dead-"

"That's why I agreed when your father insisted on sharing the donation with me..." He trailed off as John quickly shook his head and waved his hands behind Vicki's back.

The colour drained out of her face at top speed. Turning to her father, she whispered in a deathly voice, "You used that thing?"

Trying to lighten the mood, he said, "Well, I didn't think losing my Security Officer two weeks into the job would look good on my record-"

As Michael groaned "Two weeks!" in shock, Vicki's voice rose to a crescendo.

"You berate me about taking risks in the line of duty, and then you do this! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry!" He said, finality in his tone. "There was no need to, Stephen and I took it in shifts, we were both there the whole time, there was no risk!"

"You could have died- both of you!" She added, turning to include Stephen in her diatribe, who was busy trying to look invisible. "You could have died- that's a big risk! A HUGE risk!"

"A necessary risk!" Countered John, trying to soothe his daughter by rubbing her shoulders. "Look, it's OK now, Michael's recovering, Stephen and I are fine, it all worked out."

"And what about next time someone gets sick, or hurt? What are you, the Battery Captain? Will you keep giving up a part of yourself until you're dead? For someone who doesn't wanna lose me, you're sure trying hard to leave me!" Ignoring her father's attempts to stop her, she stormed out of the room.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As her Link bleeped, Vicki wiped her tears. "Yes?"

"Vicki," Came Lieutenant Corwin's voice. "We just got a call from Ambassador Delenn's quarters. Lennier said they need you, something to do with Delenn."

"I'm on my way!" She said, and picked up speed, making for Green Sector.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As Talia left MedBay, still shell shocked, Lou turned to Michael, who looked devastated. "Jack." He said suddenly.

"Huh?" Asked Lou, confused. "What about him?"

"It was him. He shot me, the bastard!" Snarled Michael, trying to get up.

Trying to guide him back down, Lou said "You can't be serious! I mean, it's Jack, he's one of us, why would he-" Suddenly, he remembered Vicki pulling him aside one day, right after the attack, and telling him, in hushed whispers, about Jack's breach of regs, about him shooting an unarmed and injured man, about how she'd picked up the PPG afterwards- the one she'd thought the man had threatened her with- and it had been cold.

"Oh my God, Mike. I think it's true."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"You asked to see me, Londo?" The dark haired man gracefully sidled over, his greasy smile firmly in place.

Screwing up his courage to say what he felt he should, Londo opened his mouth... and felt someone else looking at him. Turning around, he saw a young human standing behind him. Tall and graceful, the young man had brown hair and a firm chin, and a very serious expression.

Turning to Morden, he said "Shouldn't we have this meeting in private?"

Chuckling, Morden put his hand on the young boys shoulder and said, "No, it's alright. This is my son, MJ."

"That is an unusual name."

"It means Morden Junior. I don't exactly have an imagination when it comes to names. He knows all about our deal, you can talk freely in front of him."

The young man nodded to Londo, his face creasing briefly into a shadow of his father's smile. Turning back to Morden, Londo tried to get back on track.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Walking back from the council meeting, Vicki tried to avoid sulking. She really needed to talk to her father and make up with him- she knew he wasn't trying to leave her. But that whole 'fear of losing you' thing wasn't purely paternal.

As they walked into her quarters, Delenn turned to Vicki, smiling gently. "Thank you so much for your help, Victoria. I was wondering if I could help you in return."

"Oh Delenn, that's a really sweet idea, but there is no need."

"Need is not the issue. I feel that you are troubled about something, and I would like to help, if I can."

"I don't know if it's something that can be fixed. I think it's just one of those things that happens- people grow apart, have problems, need to change."

"Change how?" Asked Delenn, as she and Lennier prepared a tray of tea and I'faalah.

"My father and I almost never argued before. Most other Human parents have to put up with loads of rebellion and angst- not us. Not until now." Sitting down with a sigh, she continued. "We argued about my getting injured- and then he used that damned life-transference machine to heal Michael. And, I mean, I love Michael like a brother- having him healed and well is wonderful beyond words. But I still can't stand the thought of Dad giving up his own life force. But he's fine now, so I feel silly having made such a big deal. And, what if Michael thought I would have happily watched him die rather than have Dad give up a part of himself- I can't even think of him dying!"

"Oh, Victoria. Did you have anyone to talk to about these things?" Asked Delenn, sitting next to her and wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Well, there might have been Hedronn, if he'd been able to handle me being the daughter of Star Killer. As it was, he blew up and I blew up and now we're not talking. Susan's been struggling to hold the station together and Stephen's been fussing over everyone, Corwin's been Susan's XO, Zack's been hunting for Michael's attacker... With me and my dad arguing, it's just..." Suddenly, the tears started flowing.

"Victoria..." Delenn gently held Vicki as she cried, Lennier standing behind them, holding her shoulders as they shook.

Thirty minutes later, after a long talk, another cry and some more talking, Vicki left Delenn's quarters, headed for her own. A quick shower, and she'd be off to her fathers' for a nice hug.

Suddenly, she walked into a wall of black. Looking up, she saw the face of a tall, fearsome looking Minbari Warrior. As he looked down at her, something like recognition flashed across his face.

"Are you Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan?" He asked, surprisingly polite.

"Yes, I am she." Vicki responded, cursing her hoarse voice and puffy eyes.

"I was wondering if I could ask for a moment of your time. My name is Shai Alyt Kalain."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As the doors swung open, Vicki steeled herself up for another argument- Dad was almost definitely going to point out that she couldn't complain about his donation, given that she couldn't stay out of life threatening situations. Instead, she met her father's red eyes, tears still trailing down his face.

Upcoming yelling forgotten, Vicki ran straight into his arms. They collapsed together onto the sofa, clinging to each other for security. As they settled, he told her about the message, about Anna's assignment. The need for communication fell out of sight as they hugged, their love for each other undeniable.

As she felt him cry, she swore she'd never tell him about the last message she'd received from Anna, sent the morning before she'd dropped out of contact. She could never tell him about the baby he'd never see.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As he resettled his position, Garibaldi winced. The hole in his back felt like it was drilling all the way through him. And his anger at Jack felt like acid, bubbling through him. How could he do this to him? How could he have turned on him like this, that treacherous back stabbing piece of sh-

"Michael." He started, looking to the side.

Silhouetted in the doorway, Vicki Sheridan, with red eyes and puffy cheeks, smiled at him through the tears. "Hey Michael. How's it going?"

As she moved towards him, he raised himself up a bit. "Hey Vicki, right back at you. Back's stinging a little, good thing that bastard Jack can't aim for anything."

She took a seat at his side, sniffing quietly. Looking at him, the sobbing started. "Michael..."

She could not get any further as the heaving sobs shook her frame, and she pitched forward, diving into Michael's chest as he held her, cradling her head. As the station continued its foray into the night life, Vicki sobs and Michaels soothing shushes seeped through the MedBay.


	3. The Geometry Of Shadows

Characters: OFC, Sheridan, Ivanova, Garibaldi, Franklin, Kalain.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Minor violence and injury, some fluff.

Summary: In between helping her Dad adjust to his new life and dealing with her own, Vicki tries to help Susan come to terms with her promotion.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Straczynski. This is just for fun.

Halfway through writing this chapter, I discovered that an old family friend has been murdered in Bexhill, Sussex. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Peter Bick, who was a wonderful, kind man who we all miss greatly.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Chapter Three. The Geometry Of Shadows. Wednesday 25th-Thursday 26th January

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"DAD! Did you use all the hot water?" Vicki screamed, naked and shivering under the chilled spray.

"Uh, yeah I did. Is it going to be a problem?" Came the sheepish reply.

"Only if it's against regs to go to a security meeting with icicles dangling from every curve!" She replied sardonically, soaping up vigorously, rubbing her arms hard to try to restore blood flow.

"Thankfully, you don't have that many curves! Besides, you could always wait for the hot water to recycle." He said, preparing his little surprise.

"I can't wait, I wanted to drop by Michael's and have a word with him. He might be ready for work soon, I wanted to catch him up." Rinsing, she snorted loudly enough for him to hear and added, "By the way, I DO have SOME curves!"

"You are not old enough to have curves, honey." As she switched off the water flow, her father's voice came into the bathroom much more clearly. "And, if you're going by Michael's, can you mention that Stephen said he's OK to go back to work when he feels up to it?"

"Sure thing, Dad." She said, her voice muffled as she pulled on her white strapped under shirt. Yanking on the trousers, she pulled them shut- and realised something. Smirking, she quickly walked out to her Dad's bedroom, where he was just picking up a pair of trousers.

Looking up, he smiled at her. "What are you waiting for sweetie? Your breakfast is getting cold."

Grinning at him, she said "I'm waiting to see what you'll look like in my trousers."

By then, he'd already gotten one foot stuck in the fabric, and they spent a couple of minutes trying to separate Captain and cotton, laughing hysterically and (In John's case) ending up on the floor. Finally righting themselves, they went out to the kitchen, where John had lain out a decent spread of cereal, crackers with cheese-flavoured spread and, of course, a plate of orange segments, each separately washed to get rid of the cobwebs, as Vicki had once believed the white residue was. Smiling, she sat down... and breathed in a lungful of rich, delicious heaven scented steam from the cup by her plate. Her favourite brew of real coffee, straight from freshly ground beans, and hot chocolate, straight from a supply of cocoa beans stashed in the bottom of Lizzy Sheridan's bag.

Warming up nicely from her Arctic shower, Vicki and John quickly made their way through the food, chatting happily. Getting onto the subject of the Coffee-Cocoa process, Vicki learned who was responsible for the coffee plant in the Gardens.

"You really didn't know it was her? I thought you were working in the Gardens in your off hours."

"I do! But I never saw the person who worked on the coffee plant. Though, mind you, I should have guessed- there must have been a reason why the Head Gardener was afraid to tell me about it!"

"True, she is quite intimidating, isn't she? That's part of the reason I've decided to give her a promotion." Vicki's eyebrows shot up, her lips curling in the corners. "yeah, the paperwork came in today. I'm going to tell her later."

"You gonna start torturing her?" She asked sweetly, her halo shining.

"Testing Vicki! It's called testing!" He said, sniggering at the thought of trying to 'haze' Susan Ivanova. "And, as it is, I actually do have a plan for trying her out in a Commander's role. All I really need to confirm is that she's got the patience and diplomacy necessary. It's not torture."

"Can I join in?"

Chuckling, he said "Sure thing, sweetie. Fresh Aire for dinner, any chance of meeting for lunch?"

"I'll try to swing it, but everything's still up in the air, what with Michael still being off. I'll let you know what we're doing."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Vicki. Come in, kiddo. Just made some coffee." Michael stood back to let his little friend in. As she made a beeline for the couch, he poured another cup of steaming coffee in a mug with a picture of an austere looking Minbari getting licked on the head by a cute little poodle.

"So, Dad asked me to tell you- Stephen says you can go back to work as soon as you feel up to it- you're medical is clear."

"That's great." He said flatly, somehow sounding less than enthused as he fished out a pack of chocolate wafers from the depths of a cupboard.

Feeling wrong footed and suspiciously like she was going to start crying, Vicki said "Yeah, it is. Lou and Zack have been trying to hold everything together. I've been ducking work at every opportunity. Called in sick a few times, faked an injury, you know me..."

"Yeah." He smiled distantly. "Yeah, I do. Vicki..." He trailed off, and they looked each other in the eye for a moment. The moment passed and Michael half-heartedly laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I see you're all better."

"As are you Michael." She said, using her worry and anxiety to fuel the anger levels in her voice, and disguise the threat of tears. "So, when are you coming back?"

"Soon, maybe." He said distantly. He tried to avoid looking her in the arms as he said, "don't worry so much. I'm fine."

Vicki focused on her coffee as she thought that, regardless of what he said, Michael was getting very close to the edge.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Then he said; 'I just want to know it's going somewhere'!"

"So?" Asked Vicki as she tweaked a few more buttons on the console. She'd finally tracked down the smuggler's ship, and was in the process of scanning it. In between counselling a love-struck Lieutenant, that is. "I thought you were worried about Zack thinking it was just sex, now you're panicking about meeting his parents?"

"It's not me worrying about commitment- his parents don't even know he's gay! And they're crazy religious, they might not accept it very well. What if this makes him leave me?" Whimpered David, his young face creased in an expression of fear.

Vicki reflected on how he'd changed so much since they'd first met- the fresh faced pretty boy turned hunky lover to the gruff Security Second. She gave him a look, trying to figure out the best way to get her point across.

"Vicki! What are you doing here?" Susan's voice echoed through C+C as she crossed the pit to stand next to the sanguine Sergeant.

"Just getting my kit together to bring in a smuggler. You, Lieutenant Commander?" Vicki asked neutrally.

"Not Lieutenant Commander any more, Sergeant. It's Commander Ivanova now." Said the carefully pride-free CO.

"Really? You don't say?" Said Vicki, trying to inject surprise into her tone.

Susan grinned good naturedly. "You already knew. I guessed your father would have told you, you're too close to each for it to be otherwise. I don't mind."

"Oh, fantastic. So, what did Dad tell you to do? He said something about a mission he had for you..."

"Yeah... that. I have been assigned to the Drazi Wars."

Vicki stared. "You mean that interminable Green and Purple thing? You're supposed to stop it?"

"No, just keep it controlled so no-one else gets hurt." She raised her eyebrows at Vicki. "Any suggestions on how to do that?"

Vicki smiled at her friend. "Just give me a few hours. I'll uncover something."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"So, he seemed down?"

"Yeah. I mean, more than down- he was downright depressed. Think about it, he got shot in the back by his own guy. Who's now vanished. It's all on that bastard Jack's shoulders, but I bet you Michael's feeling guilty. I'm worried about what he might do, if he can't get out of his funk. But what can I do?"

"You've done everything you can do. You've shown him you're there. Now it's my turn."

"Dad?"

"Just leave it to me."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"I appreciate her concern, but Vicki has nothing to worry about." Said Michael as he slumped back on the couch. John walked over to the table and picked up the PPG.

"I'm sure that has nothing to do with this being out, does it?"

"I was cleaning it." Michael snapped, standing up and taking the gun from his Captain's hand. Putting it in it's holster, Michael suddenly turned around and strode forward, standing face to face to John. "Look, I know you're Vicki's Dad and she trusts you and everything but I don't. I don't know you, I don't trust you and I don't particularly like you either. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stay the hell out of my business."

Trying to storm away, Michael was bought to a stop when John grabbed his arm, bringing him around to face him once more. "Now listen, Michael. I would never have hired you myself, I would never have thought that you could do the job. Frankly, I would have written you off as a total failure. But Vicki believes in you. She trust you, she looks up to you, she admires you... She thinks of you like a brother. And if you do anything to hurt her, in any way, I will drag you back from hell and kill you myself, because no-one hurts my little girl. Especially not someone she trusts as much as you. So get your head of of your own ass and look around the world- because we need you. Especially Vicki."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As Susan hit the floor and yelped, Vicki reflected that maybe this wasn't her best plan. Upholstering her gun and discharging half of the charge pack into the ceiling, Vicki leapt forward, grabbing Susan around the middle, and hoisted her out of the melee that they had inadvertently caused.

Carrying Susan to MedBay, the two of them had a very serious discussion about thinking things through, which was still ringing in her ears as she trotted into MedBay with Susan practically swinging from her shoulder. Plopping her onto a table while Stephen examined her, Vicki took a breath. By now, Security had broken up the riot in the Council Chambers and someone, somewhere, had done the unthinkable and followed procedure- notifying the Commanding Officer.

Right on cue, Captain John J Sheridan walked into the MedBay in high dudgeon, crimson faced and clearly on course for a melt down. Frantically, Vicki waved her arms and pointed to Susan, hoping her father wasn't about to add the words 'riot' and 'Vicki' together in his mind.

Breathing heavily, shaking slightly, John said "Vicki. Admin. SecHub. Now!"

Desperate to stamp and shout, Vicki looked at her father's face and decided that a little Sheridan Diplomacy was in order here.

Walking out of the door, fuming, Vicki shouted over her shoulder "You're tiptoeing a very fine line, Dad!"

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Hey Vicki. What are you doing here?" Asked Michael, stepping aside.

"Playing hooky. My father needs to learn a certain lesson. I was wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me?"

Headed for the transtube, Vicki and Michael talked, properly and fully. No walls or secrets, no hiding the truth. They just talked and talked of everything, of Michael's fears about his judgement, his abilities, his doubt. Vicki's worries and pains, losing Hedronn's friendship, losing her father's trust that she could do her job. They spoke about their feelings for each other. How Michael was coming to see Vicki as a baby sister, someone he wanted to protect. Vicki saw him as a brotherly figure- sometimes incredibly annoying, sometimes an astounding support.

They reminisced about old times together, and the various situations they had encountered. The time Vicki had been captured by Home Guard and had staggered into SecHub covered in bruises. The time the two of them and Sinclair had been beaten half to death by Neroon. The time she had deliberately slammed her fingers in a drawer to distract him. Thus Vicki discovered that he knew she'd done it on purpose.

"I never did figure out why, though. Any chance you want to tell me?" He asked as the made their way around yet another corner.

Shaking her head and grinning widely, Vicki said "No. It's not my secret."

At that moment, the sound of running feet assaulted them and they flattened to the wall as a security team ran past. Lou nodded hurriedly as he went past.

"Hey, Lou! What's up?" Called Vicki, fighting the urge to break her father's explicit order.

"We got a link up from Ivanova, she wants us to evacuate some corner in Brown Sector, for some big Drazi peace meeting."

"Did I mention she got promoted?" Vicki said aside to Michael, whose eyebrows immediately raised in surprise. "Yeah, she's a Commander now."

Nodding in approval, Michael nodded to Lou and turned to go- and then turned around again fast. "Wait a minute, you said a Link Up? You didn't talk to her?"

"No, but I checked the ID, it was the Commander's alright. I gotta go." Lou jumped in the transtube with his team as Michael turned to Vicki, eyes wide.

She looked back, guessing what he was thinking. "Susan could have done a Link up, it's not impossible."

"It is if it's Susan we're talking about, she's never more than an inch from her Link."

Vicki nodded absently, her eyes unfocussing as she thought. "Someone has her Link. She's not in a position to tell us." She tried to ignore the way her heart leapt in fear at the thought of Susan hurt, bleeding or worse in some corner of DownBelow. "Someone wants Security distracted. No, only one team, hardly a strain on our forces... but then what? Why would someone send that message?"

"Let's ask them." Said Michael, his shoulders straightening as he prepared himself for the battle.

As they ran towards the Drazi hideout, Vicki mentally ran through the options for getting out of this. She was still racing through the options as Michael convinced the Drazi to open the door to him. As he distracted the guard, she readied her gun and waited for the signal...

"GARIBALDI!" Roared Susan's voice. As the punches flew, Vicki ran in and knocked out the knife wielding Drazi with the butt of her PPG. "Damn good to see you too Sheridan!" Laughed Susan as Vicki pulled her bonds off.

"Susan, Vicki, are you girls alright?" Gasped Michael.

On the offensive as Vicki helped Susan stand, they both said "Girls?" In an offended unison.

After a beat, he said "Let's talk about this later."

Wincing as she put weight on her bad foot, Susan said "Yeah, we gonna have to kick his butt for it later, we've got to get to the Green Drazi before they get to their purple friends!"

"What the situation?" Vicki asked as they left at top speed.

"Long story short, the Green Drazi have started to kill the Purple Drazi. I tried to convince the Green Leader to stop, instead he took my Link and used it to set up the purple Drazi. As soon as the area is cleared of everyone else, the Green Drazi are going to open the corridor out to space." They staggered onto a transtube.

"OK. We need a game plan." said Michael.

"At least the Purples aren't here this time, you can't get yourself confused for an enemy this time." Said Vicki glibly as they directed the transtube.

"What did you just say?" Said Susan suddenly in tones of revelation.

Vicki looked at her friend and saw the light of a crazy plan- the best kind.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"I realised I bring two unique qualities to the job. Vicki, are you coming up for air any time soon?" He asked glibly as Vicki buried her head in his shoulder. She shook her head silently, her arms squeezing his. Chuckling, he continued. Vicki zoned out, only peripherally hearing his words, focusing instead on his strong, broad tones. Having him back in the fold felt like the only way to restore some semblance of normalcy and sanity to a suddenly insane station.

She wandered out of her self-imposed haze as her father's voice trickled into her ears. "So basically you're perfect for the job. Because you're paranoid and compulsive."

She raised her head as Stephen continued the ribbing. "Or compulsively paranoid."

"Who told you to say that?" Michael replied, his eyes squinting in false suspicion.

As they all laughed, his levity lightening their mood further, John said "Oh, by the way, there's something I think I should mention... Just, randomly, that my favourite pyjamas were, somehow, covered in itching powder. Strong itching powder."

Vicki fought the urge to giggle. "You don't say!"

"I do say sweetie. The rash was enough to shock Stephen!" The Doctor laughed and nodded in agreement. "And now I say this, my little demonic angel. I promise I will NEVER put you on Admin duty again!"

Turning to the others, Vicki said brightly "That's what you call Sheridan Diplomacy!"

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Walking down the corridor, Vicki smiled. Her father was staying behind to talk to Michael. She hoped that meant they'd get along better. They were both too important to her for them to dislike each other.

As she waited for the transtube doors to open, she thought back on the argument she heard about, where John had threatened Michael. That couldn't be allowed to happen again, not after everything that had happened, and everything that was coming.

The doors finally opened, revealing a familiar figure. Vicki felt the unrestrained joy breaking out on her face as she greeted him. "Kalain!"

He smiled back, his beard practically bristling with delight. "Hello Vicki. How was your day?"


	4. A Distant Star

Characters: OFC, Sheridan, Corwin, Maynard, Franklin, Ivanova, Garibaldi, Gallis, Keffer, Kalain.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU.

Summary: In between ducking an old humiliation and hiding naughty gastro-habits, Vicki is asked to help out in the rescue of the Cortez.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Straczynski. This is just for fun.

I had to make up some tech talk near the end, to be honest I had no idea how to do that properly, so please don't look too closely at it. Plus, I couldn't remember what rank Gallis had, so I'm having him referred to as Commander since he commanded a squadron- I know he doesn't rank same as Ivanova.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Chapter Four- A Distant Star. Monday 30th January-Thursday 2nd February 2259

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Chewing his lip, David thought back to the night before. Zack had been quiet and reserved. Refusing to meet his family was tearing them apart. He needed to do something or he'd risk losing the love of his life.

Handing a modified flight plan to Sandra for the cargo transport _Dionysus_, David tried to think about what he could do to stop the distance before it got any bigger...

Heavy breathing and pounding feet preceded the Station's Chief Mascot, with barely enough time for David and Sandra to flatten themselves against the wall. As she sailed past the sunken pit of C+C , she shouted happily, "He's buying my dirt!" to the utter astonishment of the techs, her father followed, panting hard and bright red in the face.

"Captain, you have a message." Said Commander Ivanova, handing a flimsy to her winded CO. Before he had a chance to peruse it, she coughed lightly and asked "dirt?"

Heaving a short laugh, too puffed for more, he said "Vicki needs some more fertile soil for a horticultural experiment. It's incredibly expensive to transport, so she suggested that as our bet."

"Uh huh." Smirked Susan, knowing how easily Vicki always beat her father in their races. "Anyway, the message is from Captain Jack Maynard, of the Cortez. It's, uh, it's rather rude, Sir."

"Rude!" Scoffed John as he read through the text.

"Unless all your friends call you 'Swamp Rat'!" She chirped.

"Oh, that is an old nickname and a very long story." Said John cheerily. "Speaking of old friends..." Turning slightly, he shouted "Vicki! Guess what!"

"What?" She yelled back happily.

"Guess who's coming by!"

"Who?"

"Jack Maynard!"

A strangled shout echoed throughout C+C, to the shock of the C+C crew. Turning to Ivanova, he grinned and said, "Stinky's gonna love seeing Sputnik again."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Kalain! What, do you live in transport tubes?" Asked Vicki cheerfully as the doors swung open to reveal the bearded face of Shai Alyt Kalain, who smiled widely.

"No, I do not! I am staying in Red Sector, as you well know! No, I am... what is the Human phrase? People Looking?"

She giggled and corrected him. "People Watching. Good way to learn more about various peoples."

"Including Humans." He said, pointedly.

Fighting the urge to burst out laughing, she said "So. What have you learned?"

"That humans will happily talk about anything in front of others. Personal issues, personal hygiene... sex..."

Losing her internal battle, she squealed with gales of mirth. "Oh! Poor Kalain!" She choked out. After a few moments, she brought herself under control. Wiping her eyes, she said "Just out of curiosity, is there any chance you could smuggle me to Minbar?"

It was Kalain's turn to burst out laughing.

Vicki went on to explain. "An old friend of my fathers' is coming to the station. Jack Maynard, Dad's first CO. My Godfather. He's currently the Captain of an Explorer Class Ship, the Cortez. They're going back to Earth for a full resupply, and they're going to stop by the station."

"And this is a problem? You do not like him?" Asked Kalain, his tone almost gentle.

She shook her head, face colour reddening in embarrassment. "No, it's not that. Jack's a good man. Funny, charming, all that. I just, well, I once did something really... silly. Embarrassing. And I've never been able to look him in the eye since."

Nodding, chuckling, Kalain and Vicki fell silent for a moment, until he broke the silence. "I spoke to Hedronn before I left my quarters this morning."

"Oh yes?" Vicki asked, tone immediately cool and neutral.

"He asked after you. If you were alright. If you'd-"

Interrupting him, she said "I haven't. I might. Maybe. But not yet. I'm not ready." She fell silent as Kalain thought on what they had both told him of their friendship, and their fight.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As Stephen did another pass with his scanner, Vicki huffed. Sniggering, he asked "Somewhere to be, Sergeant?"

"Yeah, Stephen, it's called work. As opposed to an unnecessary medical examination. Why are you putting me through this, by the way?"

"I just thought it would be a good idea, is all." He said distantly as he uploaded his scans into the computer.

"Does this have anything to do with Michael's grumbling this morning?" She asked, pulling her jacket on.

"You know Michael, he'll complain about anything." Said the distracted Doctor as he pushed a few buttons. Turning around, he picked up a pad and asked, "What did you have to eat this morning?"

A nasty guess making its way through her mind, she said "Just your average bowl of slop in the mess hall. Why?"

"In a minute, Vicki. What about your dinners this week?"

"Stephen!" She snapped, making him jump. "I know where you're going with this, and don't. I mean it!"

"Vicki, while your diet is hardly the worst I've ever seen, you do need to drop the sweets." He wheedled.

"Absolutely not! Never! Ever!" She snarled, zipping her jacket up. "I like you, Stephen, I respect you and I don't want to hurt you, so drop it!"

"Victoria!" Said Stephen sternly, bringing Vicki up short as he used her full first name- a first for him. "This is for the sake of your health. If you don't get a handle on this now, you will face serious problems in later life."

"Please, just stick you nose in someone else's business!" She whined.

"I am, believe me. But I'm sticking it in yours too! This is an order. That is final!"

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"It's unbelievable! I mean, am I really going to drop dead at thirty just because I have a sweet tooth?"

"I know, I know, sweetie. I'm not happy about it either. In fact I'm fuming! But he is the Doctor, I can't overrule him." Growled John as he made his way through a sizeable mountain of paperwork.

Watching her father slam sheaves of contracts and practically throwing his pen down every five seconds, Vicki was concerned. He was usually a lot better at controlling mild irritation, something bigger must have happened.

Raising her eyebrows at him, she waited a few seconds for him to notice, and then a few more for him to stop pretending that he hadn't noticed.

Sighing, he finally acquiesced to her unspoken questioning. "It's just something that Jack said. About my assignment here. He said that he'd never pictured me in a job like this. And he's right."

"You feel like you've been beached?" She asked quietly.

"Pretty much. I told Susan much the same thing. She thinks I should stick with it."

"Well you should. Yeah, it's different than any other command, but that doesn't mean it's less in any way. You're needed here. You belong here. With me." She said simply. He smiled, unabashed.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"So, Susan needs to start eating like Michael, who should start eating like Dad, who has to start eating like Susan. Is there anyone I can swap with?"

"Nope, sorry. Looks like you might actually have to do what Doctor Franklin says!" Chirped Michael, forking up some cheese noodles, earning a very pissy glare.

"Need I remind you-" She snipped half heartedly.

"That this is all my fault, yeah, you're all obsessed with that particular self-delusion." Drawled Michael, rolling his eyes.

Vicki pouted at her father as he sliced into his hunk of meat. He caught the look and smiled. "I'm sorry honey, but what can you do?"

"This." She said mulishly. And then slid the tray off the table, sending it crashing onto the floor. Susan jumped and glared at her, Michael hid his face in his milkshake and John put his knife and fork down.

"Sweetie-"

"Stephen!" Susan whispered suddenly, picking up her plate. Another quick swap, and Stephen, his eyes still narrowed in suspicion, continued. Until he reached the end of the row, where Vicki was in full sulk mode. Arms crossed, lips puffed in a pout, eyebrows an almost ruler straight line.

"Vicki..." He started, but she beat him to it.

"I'm still in a snit. Try later. _Doctor_." She got up from her chair and stomped off. Stephen looked at John helplessly.

"Don't even say it, Stephen. I'm with her on this, and will stay that way until I can have a square meal!" He drawled, irritated.

"So you're holding your diets hostage, is that it?" Stephen asked sarcastically.

"FOOD PLAN!" Shouted all three officers in complete unison. Rolling his eyes, Stephen left.

As she strode towards the transtube, still fuming over her lost lunch, she heard her name called from the lunch bar. Looking over, she spotted her favourite bearded Minbari. "Kalain! More people watching?" She said smiling, changing course to meet him.

"Of course." He said, smiling pleasantly. "Transtubes are the best place to hear Human secrets, but wide public areas are the best place to see so many different customs together."

"What have you learned today, then?" She asked cheekily, coming to sit next to him.

"Apparently, the Drazi have some kind of a taboo about touching Brakiri. The Llort have tongues that stretch out almost as long as their arms at full length- it seems to be a game to try and accurately snatch food with their tongues from the greatest distances possible. And apparently, humans are very good at finding various ways to exercise their sexual desires in public."

At the last, Vicki spat out a mouthful of water and began coughing. Eventually recovering, she said "Excuse me? How in the Hell did you figure that out?"

He smiled mischievously. "They thought they were discreet. I was not the only Minbari to notice. I was the only one who didn't scurry away, red in the face and blue in the forehead."

Vicki collapsed laughing. "Oh my God! I've corrupted the self righteous Minbari Warrior Shai Alyt Kalain!"

They both laughed, cackling in unison as they leaned against each other. Seeing the other patrons staring at them, they struggled to bring themselves under control.

As soon as he could breathe, he said, "Is everything alright with you? I thought you looked... annoyed, when you walked by."

"Oh that." She said, curling her lips in irritation. "Stephen- Doctor Franklin- wants me to go on a diet. No sweets! Can you believe that!"

He chortled at the look of derision and disgust on her face as she said it. "So, you want sugary, sweet treats that give a 'warm fussy feeling', do you?"

Snickering, she corrected him. "'Fuzzy' feeling. And yes. And there's nothing wrong with that." She added imperiously.

"No there isn't." He agreed. "And I may have the perfect solution."

"Really? Sounds interesting." She said coyly.

"What happened about your Godfather?" He asked.

"He's gone back to his ship. I managed to avoid him completely." She said quietly, her eyes downcast.

"I wonder, if that hurt him. He must care for you quite deeply." He said calmly. She looked at him, guilt in her face. "I wonder also, how much this situation hurts you?" She said nothing.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Rinsing herself for the third time, Vicki reflected on her fathers comment that morning about how she used more hot water in his shower than he did. It wasn't true. Or, maybe, it was- but it wasn't like he wanted to use it as much as she did. She loved a good hot water shower, it was so relaxing. She actually preferred baths, when she could get them, but she rarely could, so she took showers whenever she was able.

Suddenly, as she was starting to soap up once more, her Link bleeped. Running out to the bedroom, trying to ignore the cold air hitting her wet skin, she toggled her Link. "Yes?"

"It's Dad. The Cortez is missing. We're launching a rescue team."

She already had her underwear on, and was working fast on her trousers. "I'm halfway there." She yelled in the direction of her Link.

Now, dangling near the edge of the line, she wondered if there was any chance this could work. She truly hoped so, she desperately wanted this chance to see Jack at least one more time, to say she was sorry, to make it all up with him.

Gallis' voice interrupted her apologetic fantasy. "I've picked up the signal from the Cortez. About 200 meters on vector 6 0 3 by 12. Adjust your course to match."

"Roger that, Commander." Came Keffer's voice.

"Got it, Gallis." Said Vicki, checking on their safety line. She was almost out of reach. "I've got to hang back now." She said, cursing the timing. She hated having nothing to do. She tried to picture them all trying to find their way back on their own because she been silly and squashed the irrational feelings of uselessness.

As she tweaked the controls, she heard an alert from her console. Looking up, she saw an enormous shadow lurch, cutting across the path of both Keffer and Gallis' Star Furies. Explosions of light blared straight through her eyes and right through her heart. It took her a moment to realise that she was screaming.

As soon as she realised that the retching sobs were her own, she closed her mouth and eyes for moment, struggling to get a handle on herself. Breathing deeply, she called into the comm system. "Ray! Warren! Can either of you hear me?"

Repeating the message five more times got her nothing. Just as she let her head fall back for a second, the knowledge that they were gone tearing her up, she heard a signal come through from the Cortez. "Rescue ships, can you hear us?"

"Jack! It's Vicki!" She called, her tears way too obvious.

"Sputnik! It's so good to hear your voice again!"

She nearly sobbed again to hear him call her that. "Follow me, I'll lead you back." She said, forcing the tears out of her voice. As they navigated back to the shell shocked squadron, she sent a prayer to whatever powers that be to look after their souls. And she wished that she were more religious.

Silent through the Docking procedures, afraid of shattering if she let go of her control, she stayed in her own cocoon of emotional ice right up until she walked into the Docking Bay. In front of her was her Godfather, tears in his eyes as he held out his arms to her.

Without hesitation, she threw herself into his arms, her strong frame heaving with sobs. As he soothed her, supporting her to the transtube, she tried to choke out her apologies for the years of ducking and avoiding him. He shushed her quietly, telling her it was all under the bridge a long time ago.

As he guided her to her father's quarters, she took deep breaths, struggling to bring herself back together. Ray and Keffer's faces kept swimming before her eyes, their expressions seeming to tell her "You failed us. You abandoned us".

She shook her head, trying to rid her eyes of the torturous visions. Her father's door seemed to materialise in front of her in a second, and the next thing she knew, her Father had swept her into his embrace.

Vaguely hearing her Father and Godfather conferring quickly, she kept her head buried in his shoulder until he gently raised her face to look at him. His eyes were red from crying too.

"My little angel. I'm so sorry. I wish I'd never sent you out there. I'm so sorry." He repeated his sorrow, burying his face in her hair, kissing her forehead hard. For a few lifetimes, they stood there, supporting each other, slowly drawing themselves back together.

Finally, their self control had re-engaged enough, and they straightened. Crossing to the Comm unit, John activated it, securing the signal with the highest levels of encryption. After several minutes of this, the screen activated, revealing the face they expected.

"We have a message for the 37th Captain. There was another sighting today." She said.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Racing for the lift, Vicki couldn't help but whoop. Warren was alive! Though she still mourned for Ray Gallis, Warren's survival was undeniably brilliant news.

Her father had practically pulled her off the bed to tell her the good news, and then they both dressed up for the memorial service. Now exiting the lift, they both ran flat out for the end of the corridor. Right until Vicki went headlong into a black midriff.

Landing in her father's arms, Vicki looked up and grinned. "Kalain! You make a good landing cushion! What are you, hunting me now?"

Nodding carefully but respectfully at John, he replied "Actually, I _was_ looking for you. I remembered what you told me earlier. About the 'diet'?" She nodded, finally returned to her feet. "Well, I did some research and I believe I have discovered an acceptable compromise."

He handed her a wad of what looked like banana leaves. Slightly wrong footed, but trusting his instinct, she tore a piece off and tried it.

After a moment of wide eyed shock, she instantly said "I will sell you my first born child for the recipe!"

Laughing over John's splutters, he said, "That will hardly be necessary. They are a natural food source on our world, one of our hardiest exports. The Minbari Restaurant keeps them well in stock. They are healthy for humans, as well as being 'sweet'. I thought you'd like them."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As the sad laughter subsided, Michael shook his head. "One of the things I've been wondering about." Vicki hummed questioningly. "What did you do that embarrassed you so much? With Maynard."

As John and Jack promptly guffawed with glee at the look on her face, the others sat up straighter, looking hopeful. Looking around desperately for allies and seeing none, she caved.

"It was years ago..."

"Five years, to be precise." Snickered John.

Annoyed, she huffed, "Like I said, years ago, I was still a kid and didn't know anything about how things work. All I knew was that Jack- Stinky!" She shouted in fake spite, to the extreme amusement of everyone at the table. "Was one of the closest friends I'd ever had at that point. On my birthday, he came to the dinner me and Dad had, he gave me a gift, and I asked him something really silly."

"What?" Asked Susan eagerly.

"No, it was silly, it wasn't anything serious..."

"Would you like me to tell them?" Asked John, his smile fighting for freedom.

"NO!" She squawked.

"I would!" Michael happily chipped in.

"STOP!" She roared at her father and godfather as they both opened their mouths, making half of the other patrons jump in shock as their table collapsed laughing. Her face flaming red as, one by one, the rest of the table calmed down and looked at her expectedly, she decided to bite the bullet.

"I sort of, kind of... May have asked him if he was my boyfriend."

The walls vibrated with gales of hysterical laughter.


	5. Spider In The Web

Characters: OFC, Sheridan, Garibaldi, Kalain, Zack, Horn, Talia.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Fluff, exposition and angst. Some minor violence.

Summary: Vicki and Kalain have a long talk. Then Vicki helps her Dad out, does the hero thing and finds out something worrying about her mother.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Straczynski. This is just for fun. Also, ripped off a line from Men In Black. Just because I couldn't think of another way to put it.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Chapter Five- Spider In The Web. March 2259

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As Kalain set his cup down, he tried not to worry about Vicki's lateness. Her job was a stressful one, hence, no doubt, her father's insistence that she take a 'day off'- what an appalling concept- to relax. He had been honoured that she had asked to spend the day with him.

His original mission now felt underhanded- coming here to assess her unusual abilities for the coming War. He had thought of her as just a potential ally- even worse, a weapon. And then he had come to know her, prepared to suffer through Human self-glorifying prattle and intolerant bigotry. Instead, he had felt an immediate pull to the petite human adolescent. Granted, she had clearly been emotionally frayed when they'd first met, and his immediate, overwhelming urge, strangely enough, had been to protect her from harm, to keep her safe, even- to his utmost shock- to _hold_ her.

Never before had he felt so- protective. Even of his own people- who he'd never once failed to feel the pull of solidarity towards- he never felt like this. He wasn't sure what it meant.

Perhaps today he could discover the answer. If Vicki ever arrived.

At that moment, he heard a disturbance in the Main corridor, not too far from a water feature- he thought they were called fountains. Looking over the heads of several other on-lookers, he saw a grubby-looking human running through the crowd, closely followed by a familiar form.

"Hey! Dimwit! 'Freeze' means 'Stop'!" The small figure flitted behind the lumbering criminal, both heading towards the deep, beautiful pool in the centre of the Hallway. He could almost see what was going to happen seconds before Vicki threw herself at the man, grappling him around the shoulders and propelling them both into the clear, clean water.

Struggling to contain his laughter, he immediately ran towards the hectic scene, just in time to see the small Sergeant, dressed in a very pretty, silver-blue suit, brown hair plastered to the side of her bright red face. "You are under arrest for assault, theft, resisting arrest, assaulting an EarthForce officer of the law and messing up my hair!" She snarled, wading to the side of the fountain, dragging the mugger behind her by one arm.

Clambering out of the fountain clumsily, she flagged down a sniggering Security Guard, handing him her struggling prisoner like a sack of vegetables. Done with her duty to the stations laws, she stalked over to Kalain, looking very miserable with her hair in lumpy strings, courtesy of the unexpected swim.

Unable to completely clear his voice of his amusement, he said "Perhaps you would like to briefly postpone our lunch in favour of a quick sojourn to your quarters so you can change." He managed to keep his voice clear of the hysterical giggling he felt lodged somewhere in his chest.

She gave him an unimpressed look, then glanced down to see sopping silk clinging to her body in an unwanted way. Looking up again, mollified, she said "Yeah. That would be good." As they walked away, she groused, "And this was a new suit. Bought it just yesterday."

"Well, it looked very nice."

"You really think so?"

Twenty minutes later, she strode into her bedroom, pulling the door closed as she said "Feel free to help yourself to some Fill'ee tea, I think I still have some leaves in the blue pot, by the kettle. Just give me a second to get naked." He nearly dropped the blue pot he'd just picked up.

As he heard the sounds of cloth against skin, he felt his face heat up and the cerulean patches on his neck and back tingle. Admonishing himself for such thoughts- silently- he busied himself brewing the tea and mentally translating the ancient script of Warrior-Caste Chastity Laws into English. When the doors slid open behind him, he felt almost normal.

Turning, he saw Vicki in a knee riding white skirt, and a midriff-flashing grey top, her still-glistening hair falling against her chest in waves. Suddenly he didn't feel anywhere near normal.

Fighting to control his voice, he said "So. Fresh Aire?"

An hour later, his blood pressure had returned to normal, mostly due to her donning of a Minbari-style outer robe, gently flowing from shoulders to ankles demurely. They had spoken of every subject they could think of- they're respective childhoods; his spent on the plains of Hee'Thana, around Minbar's equator, hers spent jumping between the heated plains of Illinois, her family's ancestral farming home, and various ships her parents had been assigned to, growing up among EarthForce personnel and the lowing bovines of her Grandparent's farm in equal proportions.

They had gone on to discuss they're different experiences within their militaries; how he'd never had to make or justify a choice- born and bred purely for the Warrior Caste, fulfilling the heritage twinned with his birthright as a Wind Sword. Hers, on the other hand, had been far from pre-destined, despite her exposure to the Military her whole life. Attempting to join EarthForce at the start of the War had resulted in a three month long court battle, fought alongside 51 other exceptionally intelligent Human youths, won only to result in the destruction of their innocence, leaving Vicki with no perceived choice but to remain within the military.

And their families, too, were as opposite as Sun and Moon. His consisted of Va'Mala and Sa'Mala, raising him alongside the other Minbari youths, collective and reassuringly regular meditations and prayers being the definition of 'Quality Time'. Hers consisted of Father (frequently away for his career, but loving and devoted nonetheless), Mother (distant and emotionally awkward, though still loving in her own way), her deceased Step Mother Anna (Gone from her life, but still very much loved), Grandparents (both loving, nurturing, naturally giving people who never even raised their voice and seemed to know the answer to every problem), Aunt, Uncle and Cousins (who'd always seemed immune to her frequent departures from typical behaviour), and countless second and third cousins, innumerable Aunts and Uncles of various distant relatives and more family friends than she could count. Quality time could mean anything from martial arts practise to star gazing, trips to church and even meditation, on occasion. It could also mean rowdy parties and spontaneous festivals held in their back garden, usually involving at least 50 or 60 Sheridans and several dozen local townsfolk.

And the talk of family, naturally turned to the subject of the 'loving' StarKiller. He kept Hedronn's mistake in the forefront of his mind as he asked what the man was like, outside of his position as EarthForce station Captain.

She gave him a quick look, telling in one second that she knew he was holding back, and she appreciated it. "I find it hard to separate any aspect of my father. He's been a natural leader and tactician for all of my life. When I think of the soldier, the Commanding Officer barking orders on a bridge, for me, it all goes hand in hand with the man who used to hold me on his knee and tell me stories about talking animals and singing stars. He's kind, he's funny, he's sweet- every morning when we're assigned to the same place, my first thought is when we're going to meet first and and what we're going to do for the day. When we're not assigned together, my first thought is how much I miss him. It's like missing a limb, or something."

He nodded diplomatically, carefully asking, "And your mother? You said she was distant."

She nodded, pursing her lips in a flippant way that made him think she was trying to push back the desire to cry. "Mum was never an exceptionally nurturing person. Don't get me wrong, she loves me, she loved my Dad, she cares about the crews assigned to her incredibly deeply. But, she's not one of those women who show their love through hugs and cuddles. She shows how much she cares through yelling orders and keeping everything orderly and neat. She and my father never meant to have me, their marriage was over long before they found out about me. After Mum had me, she had problems dealing with being a mother- she wanted to be a Captain, not a parent. It... it created a rift between us. It's one of the reasons Dad and I are so close."

"Because he was both father and mother to you." Kalain guessed.

"Yes." She nodded calmly. Finishing her salad, she said carefully, "I understand your position on him, and the other Minbari's. We both get it- it's not like we find it easy to be around Minbari Warriors without thinking about how many friends we both lost. It's very hard sometimes." She looked into his eyes suddenly, her piercing blue orbs pinning him to the chair. "He's never been proud of killing the Warriors of the Drala'Fi. He's never been able to see those Warriors as 'just the enemy'- he's had nightmares about it ever since. He regrets the deaths. However- he cannot regret that he saved his ship, his crew. It does come down to that- it was War, it was the Drala'Fi or the Lexington. None of the Warriors involved on either side deserved to die, or deserved life any less than the other."

Kalain nodded, not trusting himself to speak for several moments. Eventually, he said, "I understand. And I thank you for your understanding. I promise you- I will try to see him the way you do."

"Thank you. I would hate to lose another friend." She said quietly, distracting herself with her tea.

"He still asks after you every time we speak. He still cares." They sat in silence for another few moments, thinking hard. "Perhaps, you'd consider forgiving him. One day. One day soon?"

She breathed in hard, trying to stabilise her crazy heartbeat. "I am considering it. Soon. Maybe."

As they finished off their teas and prepared to go, she remembered something she'd been planning to mention. "A few weeks ago, do you remember the incident involving my Godfather. We lost a member of Zeta Squadron- Ray Gallis?" He nodded, remembering. "Well, when it happened... I saw something. Something I didn't understand. I was wondering if you could help me find out about it." He nodded, leaning forward welcoming. "It was a huge, dark... well, thing. Like nothing I've ever seen before. Jagged edges, what looked like thick tentacles."

He nodded, thoughtful. "I'll see what I can do."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As she strode into her father office, rearranging her uniform jacket again- she'd hit a growth spurt, so nothing was fitting right- she reflected happily on her day with Kalain. Only with her father and a very small handful of other people had she been so relaxed. She was busy wondering what it might mean when she saw the look on her father's face.

"What's happened?"

After a ten minute evaluation of Talia's situation, her father summed it up with the relay of Talia's vision in her would be killer's mind. It took her about two moments to add it up. "You're thinking Lazarus."

"That's right." John nodded.

"Huh?" Queried Michael.

An explanation and a half later- Michael needed half the terms Vicki had used translated- they settled around the computer. Inputting the data, Vicki said, "It'll take the system a little while to reconfigure properly..."

"Zack to Garibaldi."

"Yeah Zack, you got me."

"I got Miss Winters asking to visit Miss Carter."

"Roger that, take her by Blue 4, Vicki and I will join you there." As Vicki finished tweaking the system, she hopped up happily, giving her father a quick peck on the cheek.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Alright Talia, we'll be right outside if you need us." Said Michael as Vicki settled against the wall opposite the door. As the door swung back into position, Vicki and Zack took up position a little down the hallway from the other three officers. Quietly, Vicki leaned her head towards Zack and said, "So. How's things between you and David?"

Scrunching his face a little in reticence, he said, "Confusing. Complicated."

"Isn't that what love is all about?" She asked coyly.

"I'm not really that sure..."

"About what? Whether you love him?" She asked, concerned.

"No. About... whether he really loves me." He said, and Vicki saw the depth of confusion and pain in his eyes.

"Zack-"

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Michael suddenly.

"Boys!" Vicki shot back, making Zack burst into a coughing fit.

Sniggering, Michael said, "Well, you two can continue you nice little girl chat later. Come over here, we need to reorganise."

Walking towards him, she said, "Talk to him about this. Promise me."

Just as he opened his mouth, Michael's Link bleeped. "Garibaldi, he's in Carter's quarters, right now!"

"Damn!" Growled Garibaldi, unholstering his weapon in one blink, his move mimicked by the rest of the team. Standing behind him as they formed at the door, Vicki felt her instincts revel in the upcoming fight, even as her heart beat hard and fast at the thought of losing someone from the team, or Talia, if there was a fight... if it ended badly.

As they filtered in, Talia in the middle as Horn manoeuvred around the movements of the team like some macabre circle dance, Vicki kept her eyes on his weapon hand. Her mind ran through the possibilities as Michael and Horn traded threats. When her father joined the party, her fears trebled.

Finally, Talia was safely away from him and Vicki stood at her fathers' side as he tried to convince Horn to come with them. She could have told him not to bother if this weren't such a serious situation.

She fought the urge to close her eyes and turn away as her father was forced to shoot him. As he fell back into the wall. As Zack leaned over him, checking his pulse. But when he said, "We've got a massive energy spike!" she felt her heart gripped in fear.

As they all ran, her father grabbed her arm in a vice grip, propelling her in front of him. They ran after the others, her feet practically flying as he half-pushed, half-threw her forward. When she felt the split second gut-wrench that signified close proximity to an explosion, she immediately began to turn. As they both went down, she wrapped her arms around his head and neck protectively as he enfolded his arms around her, swamping her as the fireball reached for them.

They rolled for a few breathless seconds and she buried her face in his chest as he buried his in her hair, clinging to each other for an eternity of microseconds. They didn't know how much time had passed before Michael's voice echoed around them.

"Hey, are you two OK? John, Vicki! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

Peeling apart, they examined each other, terrified. Seeing no blood or burns, they carefully got to their feet. She didn't mention the ache in her shoulder, he said nothing of the stabbing pains in his knee. Hanging onto each others arms, they made their way to MedBay with the others.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

_Vicki, _

_I'm not quite sure how to say this, and I don't know what you'll think. I hope you'll be alright with this, because I'd hate for this to be the one thing that really drives us apart._

_I've met a man. He was in the bar on the outpost, drinking and he... got into a little confrontation with some of my guys. I walked in on it. Once I was done kicking his drunken ass, I guided him back to the MedBay. He was... very charismatic. Even if he was having trouble walking in a straight line. We got talking and... well... His name is Matthew Gideon. And I think... that I love him._


	6. A Race Through Dark Places

Characters: OFC, Sheridan, Kalain, Franklin, Delenn, Bester, Talia, Londo.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Some mild violence.

Summary: As she plans for a vacation and opens a dialogue, her peace is railroaded by the arrival of everyone's favourite teep.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Straczynski. This is just for fun. There is a small hint in this chapter to a small spin off series I'm working on, see if you can spot it!

Thanks for the literary lovin, Babylon5fan () _et al_. Hope you all enjoy!

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Chapter Six- A Race Through Dark Places. Tuesday 14th-Friday 17th March 2259

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"So, how long will this 'holiday' last?" Asked Kalain, sniffing suspiciously at the congealing liquid in his cup.

"Six weeks." Vicki said, holding another pair of trousers against her hips and huffing loudly. "These won't fit either!"

"And what is your plan for this time?" He asked, wondering vaguely why she appeared to be examining every piece of clothing in her wardrobe. And why she had discarded every piece in a large, messy pile on the floor.

"I'm not sure yet. Usually I go back to Earth and spend some time with my grandparents, but they've got Aunt Lizzy's kids for three months- they've got Unnings Fever, and its highly contagious to everyone who hasn't had it yet. I could just stay here and spend time with Dad, but he probably wouldn't approve. He wants me to get some distance from the stresses of living and working here- he said yesterday that I have to go somewhere. I'm... exploring my options." She held up a beautiful grey dress, with delicate silver lines tracing down the front of it. Unable to help himself, Kalain imagined what she'd look like wearing it- until she screwed the soft linen into a ball and threw it across her quarters. "Ahhh! I don't believe it! Nothing I own fits me anymore!"

"Why not?" He asked, confused. "I was under the impression that you'd lost weight recently. You look thinner."

"Yeah, thank Stephen for that." She groused. "No, now I'm too tall for them! I've hit a growth spurt, and nothing fits me anymore. My uniform is the only thing I can get into now, and even that's incredibly uncomfortable. I need to call the quartermaster's office..." She trailed off as she moved to the screen on her wall and began composing a written message.

"Well, I thought you should know that I've been able to find someone who knows more about the situation with the alien ships you described." She turned to look at him, her eyes very serious. "They've agreed to a meeting, but it would have to be on Minbar. You could go there for your holiday. I would love to show you the plains of my youth. When does your holiday begin?"

"Four days." She said, smiling widely. At that moment, the door swung open, admitting a clearly agitated Captain Sheridan into the room.

"Rent? They gotta be kidding me! 30 credits a week- they can kiss my ass if they think I'm gonna just lay down and take it like that, just cause I'm the new guy, I'm supposed to just bend over for them-"

"Dad!" Vicki said quickly. "I'd like you to meet Kalain. We ran into him a few weeks ago, but we didn't have time for a proper introduction. Kalain, Dad- Dad, Kalain." She gestured between the two of them.

"Oh." Looking properly chagrined, Sheridan bowed his head briefly. "Shai Alyt. It is an honour to meet you. Vicki's told me so much about you."

"And I you." Kalain replied, bowing his head back. After a few moment of awkwardness, Kalain said, "You are having a problem with your rent?"

"We're officer, we're not supposed to pay rent." She said, frowning slightly.

"EXACTLY!" Exploded Sheridan. "We're not! But apparently mine and Susan's quarters are seven square feet bigger than they've decided is necessary, so they expect us to pay them thirty credits a week!" He roared, his face going an impressive cherry red.

"The scoundrels." Vicki quipped, straight faced. "Well, when the folks back home find out you've got a spine and won't jump through their hoops, you can always stay here. Susan too- let me just go see if I still have my old sleeping mat." With that, she disappeared into her bedroom, leaving Kalain and Sheridan alone, regarding each other covertly and intently.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Give me liberty or give me death!" Finished Stephen as Vicki giggled into her juice.

"Abso-fraggin-lutely. Buncha butt-scratchin', paper pushin', penny pinchin' let's-stick-it-to-the-new-guy pinheads! Let them cut down on those expense account lunches, then come talk to me!" Ranted Sheridan, waving his glass of brandy in the air for emphasis. Vicki sniggered into her glass, remembering the last time her father had gotten like this- when they'd delayed leave for his crew because of a political show on Europa. He called her at three in the morning to rant for eight solid minutes about it before finally calming down. Ironically, his rants were one of the things she'd missed most about him.

As Stephen predicted doom, the gave the empty glasses to Kat and began to make their way to the door. As Stephen made his offer, Vicki cut him off.

"Nope! When they get kicked unceremoniously out of their own quarters, they're staying at my place. Susan and I are going to have a girl's night in!"

Stephen looked at her for a moment, then turned to Sheridan. "Are you SURE you won't stay with me? The last time you were in Vicki's quarters with another female guest present, I had to treat you for what looked suspiciously like wax burns on your suddenly hairless legs!"

Over his daughter's insane cackling, Sheridan said, "I'm sure! Susan is almost certainly more mature than Vicki and my sister!"

"Almost certainly." Vicki said sombrely, barely smothering more cackles.

Delenn suddenly appeared at Sheridan's side. "Captain! I was wondering if I could have a word with you? Privately?"

"Of course." Sending Vicki and Stephen on their way with a quick glance, he turned back to Delenn. Halfway down the hall, both Stephen and Vicki turned around and watched with unabashed glee.

"Ten credits says she's asking him out to dinner." Said Stephen.

"No way I'm dumb enough to take that bet!" Laughed Vicki, who'd been anticipating this since her father had first laid eyes on Delenn, and vice versa. Cocking her head to the side, she considered them for a moment. "Twenty credits says she's not using a diplomatic excuse."

"Oh come on, what else does she have to go on?" Exclaimed Stephen.

Pouting, she replied, "are you in or not?"

Thinking for a moment, he said "Hell yeah I'm in!" They clasped hands briefly in agreement, then separated when they saw John coming back to them.

Grinning like an idiot, Vicki said, "Well? What was the excuse she used?"

After a moment's thought, he said, "Mind you're own damn business!"

"Oh come on Dad! I just want to know if I should start calling her Mum, or if you're just finally going to get some..."

"You- YOU have a filthy mind!" Sheridan yelled, laughing madly.

"Stephen, back up my position here, please."

"It has been medically proven that 'getting some' is beneficial to your health and well-being..."

"Not you too..." Groaned Sheridan. "You letting her corrupt you!" He shouted, pointing to Vicki, who suddenly took her father by the shoulders.

Looking deep into his eyes, she said, very seriously, "Now, you will be careful, won't you? I mean, if you want, we can have that little talk I've been avoiding for four years..."

"Oh my god..." Sheridan moaned, trying to get away.

"You can tell me anything! I promise! Please?"

"Shut up!"

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Walking through the customs hall, Vicki's thoughts dwelt on her father's budding relationship with Delenn. Oh, he could deny it all he wanted- and God knows he did- but she could see it in his eyes.

When John had gotten close to Anna, Vicki had been a little worried. Hadn't known if her father could be a husband and her father. But eight years of happiness had taught them all otherwise, and now, with Anna dead and her father in a semi permanent state of mourning, she was ecstatic to think he might finally move on.

If he'd only stop worrying about diplomacy and differences and such. A little Sheridan ingenuity might be called for if Vicki was to get Delenn and her father to see what was staring them in the face...

"Ahh, Sergeant Sheridan. How are things with you now, hmm? All going well, I hope?" Came the obnoxious sound of Londo Mollari.

"As well as can be expected, Ambassador. And you?" She answered neutrally.

"Oh, much the same, much the same. I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink later perhaps? I know what you Humans think of drinking during your work hours so... when your shift is over?"

With a worried expression on her face, Vicki said, "Are you feeling alright, Ambassador? For a second there you almost sounded like a gentleman."

Laughing in his usual booming way, he said, "Well, it has occurred to me that you and I are not exactly friends. We have even been opponents in the past, and that is a true shame. What with things being the way that they are, the situation as it is... well... I would just like to think that we could, at least, be certain we are not enemies. And that is a distinction of my associates that is becoming harder to see." He finished, his voice almost sad.

Fighting the sudden urge to hug him, Vicki said, "That sounds like it might actually be fun. Later tonight, at Kat's, say, sevenish?"

"Ah, that would be magnificent, my good and dear friend." Nodding to her, and seeming a lot happier for their talk, he turned and walked off, nearly bouncing.

Thinking for a moment, and trying to see how he could possibly be using this to his advantage, Vicki turned to leave...

And ran smack into a disappointingly familiar midget.

"Oh, God, what are you doing here?"

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"So, you and I will be working together on this, Sheridan?"

"It's Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan, Mister Bester, and yes... but only until I convince my father to let me go stick my head in the reactor instead."

His customary cackle ensued. "I am sure, once we get to know each other a bit better-"

"I'll learn another hundred reasons not to trust you as far as I can through you out an airlock? Yes, I quite agree."

Momentary pause. "While I don't, of course, have the experience of any close looks- If I may say it, Sergeant, you mind seems to be slightly more closed than usual. In fact, I can barely here any background noise from you."

Stop. Turn. "Exactly how many laws are you breaking right now? I just like to know so I can fill out the arrest warrant properly."

Another laugh. "No, no law breaking. I'm not scanning you, and I never have. But a telepath always hears background noise around normals, and I've heard background noise from you before. Not much, but some. But now... Well, it seems almost like you're trying to hide something-"

BANG. Back meets wall. "If you ever try to get a read on my 'background noise' ever again, I'll shoot you. And no-one will ever find your body. You're on my station, Al. I can make it happen. Your quarters are in Red 4. Section 38, rooms 19. Your identicard is already registered. Get out of my sight and stay out of my head."

Turn. Walk away. Don't think.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Walking into the dingy, grotty little room in DownBelow, she finally let her walls down. Walking up to her companion, she said, "You were right. He is here."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"So, this is nice, yes? Just two friends, enjoying a drink, enjoying the sights, very nice, yes?"

Sipping her white Russian and pulling at the hem of her skirt slightly- she wasn't at all sure about the length of her new purchase, she said, "Yes very pleasant. Except that I'm still at a loss."

Looking at her, almost fearfully, Londo said, "Oh?"

Putting the glass down and straightening her shoulders, she turned to Londo and said, "Yes. I'm at a loss to explain how a man I've opposed, insulted and even, dare I say it, publicly embarrassed on any number of occasions suddenly wants to be my friend. This, to me, is a very suspicious situation. But I can't even write this off as your usual attempts to keep your enemies off balance, because you're actually being truly charming and, apparently, open. You even paid for my drink up front- a first for you I believe, from Kat's reaction- and you haven't mentioned any problems you 'wouldn't think I could help you with', so... To use the colloquium- what's up?"

For a moment, he seemed to be lost in thought. Placing his drink back on the table, he turned to her. "Sergeant... May I call you Victoria?" She nodded her head briefly. "Victoria. I am a Centauri. And we Centauri... We dedicate our lives to our duty. Our duty to the Republic, to our Houses, to each other. And there are... certain expectations... as to how we must appear. The friends we must have. The company we must keep. And I have dedicated my life to doing exactly what I was expected to do. And now... Looking around me, I see no friends among my own. No Centauri noble who would truly care if I died, as long as the money or power they earned through me could be found somewhere else. The only other Centauri I can really name who does care is Vir, which is surprisingly not as depressing as I'd have thought. Other than that, well... Mister Garibaldi is, of course, a friend. And a good one. But, a man cannot be happy with only two people who care about him. And... I may have never said it, I may have even tried to hide it, but I do respect you. Far more than I've admitted- I never thought of you as a mascot or a pet, as I have said. I respect you, I admire your tenacity, your inner nobility. You have more honour in you fingers than most nobles I know combined... And I would be honoured if I might call you my friend."

Vicki placed her drink back, having needed to take a deep gulp to assuage the lump in her throat. Swallowing a few more times, she finally brought herself under control long enough to say, "My friends call me Vicki."

You could have restarted a dead star with Londo's face.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"YOU WHAT!"

"Calm down, Vicki, it'll be alright-"

"No it BLOODY won't, what the HELL were you guys thinking?"

"We can use her. She can help us."

"She's Corps. We can't risk it. We have to kill her."

"Sanity check please! NO using and NO FRAGGING KILLING! We let her go before she wakes up, she sees nothing compromising and I pretend I found her in the hallway. Everyone's happy!"

"Wait, she's waking up!"

"Bugger."

"What do you suggest?"

"... OK, we'll try it your way."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Look, I understand what your saying Stephen, but I'm not going without some kind of backup, even if she's not there." Sheridan toggled his Link. "Captain Sheridan to Sergeant Lochley- Sheridan."

Silence.

"John to Vicki. Respond."

Nothing.

"Vicki, answer the damn Link, now!"

Absolutely nothing.

"Oh, HELL!"

"John, calm down, it's alright-"

Grabbing his gun, John snapped "No, it is not fragging alright, those teeps have my daughter!"

"You don't know that! She's probably off doing her job somewhere and didn't want to be disturbed-"

"If they've hurt one hair on her head, I swear to God..." He snarled on his way out of the room.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Practically kicking the transtube door open when the lift stopped, John strode through the corridor, mental images of Vicki, lying on the floor, bleeding, sending waves of agony through his heart. Even worse, the images of her, mentally raped and left drooling in a corner, doomed to spend her life in some mental asylum- God, if they'd done anything like that, he slaughter every last one of them, he'd rip them limp from limp, tear them to pieces, he'd do it slowly, so they'd know the agony-

"Captain. Wait." Came a low voice. Whirling, he levelled his PPG at the small, crouched, dark-haired man who'd spoken.

Without waiting for introductions, he whipped his question out in a deadly voice. "Where is my daughter?"

"Dad!" Came the sweet, blessed, pure, perfect voice he'd been longing for with an agonising ache for the last ten minutes. "Dad, stop. It's alright. I'm here, and I'm fine." She quickly hurried to his side, gently putting a hand on his arm, pressuring it down. "I wasn't kidnapped. I came here voluntarily. When our plans changed, I had to switch my Link off. I'm so sorry I scared you." She finished in a gasp as he grabbed her.

"I thought you were kidnapped. Hurt, or worse. God, don't ever do that to me again. Please." He mumbled into her hair, gripping her as hard as she could.

"I promise." She murmured, squeezing him as hard as she could. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this, I wanted to protect you."

"Any of what?" He asked, drawing away enough to gaze into her eyes.

"This, Captain." Came Stephen's voice from the shadows. Turning to look at his CMO in shock, he turned back to Vicki.

"We set this up over a year ago, Dad. We couldn't just stand aside and let it-"

"Wait. Just... Wait." He said, rubbing his temples. "You and Stephen? You're the underground leaders?"

Shrugging half heartedly, she said, "Just call me a modern day Harriet Tubman. Yes, we set it up. I didn't have a choice, not after what I'd heard. And when you hear what they have to say, you'll understand."

"What about Talia?" He asked doggedly.

"I agree with Vicki." Came the deep, cultured reply as Talia took her place beside the dark haired teep. "I think you should listen."

"He's coming!" The man said suddenly.

"Listen later." Said Vicki, hurriedly grabbing her father in one hand and Stephen in the other. "Hide now."

Ten minutes later, they stepped on the transtube, breathing barely returned to normal. "So, we're OK on this, Dad?" She asked quietly.

Looking at her for a moment, he grabbed her in another bear hug. "I could never be anything but OK with you Vicki. I won't say I'm comfortable with what you did, from the legal standpoint anyway, but I understand why. And you were right- There was no moral option to do otherwise. Just don't ever lie to me again, especially not about something this big. I'd rather be an accomplice than be ignorant, at least when it comes to you, sweetheart."

Embracing him back, she fought back the surge of guilt as she thought of her other secrets. All the things she was doing behind his back... But she couldn't tell him. Not yet. Soon, perhaps. With any luck.

Searching for a subject change, she hit on one. "You do realise that you still need to sort out this rent thing, right?"

Faking a look of surprise, John responded, "What? I thought we were staying with you?"

"Yes, and I'd love for you both to stay, except I don't think Susan can bear another night of your snoring."

Sullenly silent for a moment, he said, "I don't snore."

"Yes, you do, and Susan didn't get a wink of sleep all night because of it."

"I DO NOT SNORE. Must have been you kicking her."

"Oh, come on Dad, I don't kick in my sleep."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't, and one more word on the subject and I'll explain to Delenn what she'll have to put with, being married to you. Snoring all night, belching and eating all day..."

"What? You wouldn't dare..."

"Hey, she should know what married life means among humans..."

Watching them argue, Stephen smiled. Everything was back to normal.


	7. Soul Mates

Characters: OFC, Sheridan, Ivanova, Delenn, Garibaldi, Lennier, Londo, Pestilence, Famine and Death Mollari, Zack, Franklin, OMC.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Girlishness, bitching and scheming. Oh, and Londo nearly dies.

Summary: Vicki helps Ivanova with Delenn and has an interesting conversation with one of Mollari's wives, and a touching moment with Londo himself. She also realises something unsettling.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Straczynski. This is just for fun.

P.S. I have now developed a close bond with writers block and RL Stress :_( I AM SO SORRY! Still intend to finish this, I swear. And a humongous THANK YOU to all those who've held on and reviewed- I love you all. And The New Vampires' cyber cookies are AWESOME! :P

P.P.S Any thanks should go in equal parts to 90 and her boyf, who gave me much inspiration, terminological assistance and hysterical humour. Plus the unexpected gift of a pet mouse named Fluffles. Unexpected for all of us- their cat brought him to me :S

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Chapter Seven- Soul Mates. May 2259

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

LOVELY. A warm, flat, cozy, FLAT bed that smelt like her and a little of her father. Did she mention it was flat?

She loved Minbar, she really did. And the Minbari were wonderful- usually. Some of them were tolerable, like Neroon. Eventually. If you had reason.

Where was she?

Oooohhh yes. The bed.

As much as she liked Minbar, she may never go back. The rest of Minbar and the Minbari were nice and everything- but the beds were just... intolerable.

It was nice being able to sleep without fearing the possibility of catapulting out of bed at night. Which had actually happened a few times...

BREEP

Wrinkling her nose, she considered not answering. If it was her father, he'd understand. If it was Michael, he could go to hell after the welcome she'd received- it had taken her an hour to wash the gunk out of her hair...

If it was Stephen, he wouldn't be calling at this hour. Her Minbari friends never called her privately, G'Kar still wasn't speaking to her for an incident involving an over-excited Narn and a couple of Drazi gamblers and Londo hadn't been both awake at this ungodly hour of the morning and sober enough to navigate a communication console in the entire time she'd known him.

If, however, it was...

BREEP! "Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan!"

Leaping out of the bed- and taking great pleasure in the fact that she could do so without endangering her life- she flew towards the counter where she'd left her Link. "Yes, Commander!"

"I need your help in the Ambassadorial Wing, Delenn's quarters."

"Do I need to bring my PPG?" She asked, one handedly pulling on her trousers.

"No, but if you have a hair dryer and some lilac scented hair conditioner, you could bring that."

Halfway through juggling her shirt on, Vicki froze. "HUH?"

Twenty minutes later, all became clear.

"Delenn, I thought I told you to come to me with any problems like this!" Vicki said in exasperation as she stared at Ivanova, sans jacket, and Delenn, sans everything but a towel, sitting on the Ambassadors' couch fiddling with combs, brushes and other, unidentifiable things (well, raised equal parts on a farm and a spaceship, she'd rarely done anything more complicated with her hair than a plait). "If you'd come to me sooner, it wouldn't be this bad!"

"Well, we'll just have to fix it, that's all." Said Susan sternly, cutting Vicki's tirade short before she could continue.

"I assume you know what to do?"

"Of course. Grab that wave-maker and we'll get to work."

"Repeating myself; Huh?"

Thirty minutes later, Vicki was soaked from helping to condition Delenn's hair... four times... and her own was starting to stick up at interesting angles. Finally they'd gotten the actual tangles out and were just starting to argue over what to do next when Vicki's Link went off.

"Vicki, are you OK? We had a meeting ten minutes ago, you didn't show."

"Sorry Michael, I lost track of time. I can't come into work today, I'm..." _Playing hairdresser with the Minbari Ambassador..._"I'm handling a very sensitive diplomatic issue with the Minbari." Toggling off, she caught the looks from Delenn and Susan. "What? Not using top strength acids and industrial tools on the train wreck this was an hour ago took a **lot** of diplomacy on my part!"

Almost another hour later, after having ran Delenn through proper care and maintenance, they had her hair in curlers and were just taking a break. The door slid open.

"Delenn, we have just been..." Lennier trailed off and stared, apparently aghast, at Delenn's new do.

"Hey, Lennier?" Barely managing to take his eyes off his employer, he looked at Vicki. "Would you like a pedicure?"

A brief moment of confusion later and the three women collapsed in hysterics, leaving one very confused Minbari male.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Ahh, my good, dear friend, Sergeant Sheridan! I trust you are doing well, yes?" Boomed the corpulent Centauri unexpectedly, causing several revellers to jump.

Smiling widely, Vicki responded, "Oh yes, Londo. Very well." In Centauri she continued, "I offer you great congratulations and salutations on your honourable day. May the Gods see your worth and reveal it to all." She finished her brief display with a formal Centauri bow, making her father squint confusedly and Londo to burst out in joyous laughter.

"Ahh, you do me the honour of attending, my dear friend. And I... Oh, what is it Vir!" He snapped, exasperated as his stuttering aide appeared out of nowhere.

Giggling, she turned to her father, smiling once more. "I have to say, it is nice to be on better terms with him. It's so much more... pleasant... not to have to think of newer and more cutting insults every time I see him."

"I'm sure you could still come up with them, sweetie." Smirked John, who laughed at the suddenly calculating look on her face. She grinned back. Suddenly, she looked over her fathers' shoulder and her grin widened.

"Hey Dad, did Michael happen to mention I was handling diplomatic situation earlier?" John 'hmm'd'. "Would you like to see the result?"

John frowned in confusion. "Result?" Responding to her arched eyebrow and pointed finger, he looked over- to see Ambassador Delenn descending the stairs, her now glistening and coiled tumble of hair a stunning counterpoint to her form-fitting dress.

Laughing at the look on his face, Vicki responded to it with, "I rest my case."

Without looking away from the vision of beauty before him, he said, "I do NOT have a 'crush' on the Minbari Ambassador."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Hey, I am not the one who is banging his head on an open airlock, OK?" Deciding to leave him and Delenn in peace, she strolled away, mentally planning all of the wonderful ways she could get them together. Spiking her fathers' drink had its perks...

That's when she heard the muted argument. Calmly stopping by the drinks, refilling her cup, she listened quietly to the two younger Centauri women who claimed positions as Londo's wives.

"It goes beyond monetary gains, Daggair!"

"Oh, what else is there Mariel? You just don't want to lose you comfortable place- I don't blame you! I feel the same way..."

"It's more than that Daggair! I will not let that pathetic man slither out of my grasp just as he's getting useful! I did not endure his drunken fumbling for years just so that he can drop me like trash now that he's got powerful allies. His contacts... these 'associates'... have given him what he wants, and I will NOT walk away from the chance to solidify my own connection to them! Do not get in my way, you miserable worn out cheap dancing whore, or I swear by the Gods whose ranks I will one day join, I will make you pay. I will NOT let anything get between me and Londo's contacts, not you and certainly not HIM."

She strode away from her confused companion, and right past Victoria, who tried not to let her concern show. It looked like she and her newly befriended Londo needed to have a little chat...

Just as she walked towards him, she saw that the presents were being given. Slowly making her way through the crowd, she resolved not to leave Londo's side until she'd told him what she'd heard. That psycho could be intending to hurt him and she'd be damned if she let it happen on HER station...

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"GODDAMNIT!" Slamming her hand into a wall, she ended her curse with a growl. Her father, watching from his desk, winced, sensing her knuckles migrating slightly as his daughter tried to pulverise the wall.

Speaking evenly, he soothed, "Maybe you should sit down. Before you break something."

"Don't fret Dad, your wall is fine."

"I was talking about your hand. I know I heard a crack." Pouting at him, she slumped down onto his office couch with a huff. Crossing her arms, she glared at the wall. Silent for a moment, John continued, "Maybe you'd feel better if you went down to the MedBay and saw him. Maybe you could even help Stephen and the others."

"Dad, I am not a qualified Doctor- I'd just get in the way."

He didn't bother to respond for a moment, waiting for her super-sped brain to catch up.

"Ah screw it." She snapped, jumping to her feet and striding out. "I'm twice as qualified as anyone there except Stephen, THEY need to get out of MY way!"

Fifteen minutes later, she strides into the MedBay. Looking around, she spotted Stephen and Doctor Hobbs standing with Professor Dorothy Barrett, the sector's leading expert in the fields of poison control and infectious diseases. She made haste towards the group huddled around the gurney.

"... it's the only explanation. You'll need to confirm the origin of the artefact." Finished Professor Barrett.

"This still doesn't help him, we don't have enough donor blood-" stated Stephen, before Vicki interrupted.

"Donor blood? Why do you need donor blood?" She struggled to control the pitch of her voice.

Sighing, he replied, "It's bad Vicki. The poison's turning his blood to acid. He needs a full blood transfusion or he'll die- but we don't have enough matching blood in the banks, and as you know-"

"Synthetic blood's never been successful with Centauri." She finished, ashen faced.

"We're going through the Centauri medical files, seeing if there are any registered donors with the necessary blood type on the station, but so far, no luck." Stated Hobbs calmly. "We'll just have to keep going. If we don't..."

"Londo has maybe a few days." Stephen bluntly concluded. "No more. And maybe... not even that."

As the Doctors and the Professor excused themselves, Vicki, her eyes bright with unshed tears, walked towards the window screen. Inside, the literally poisonous little Mariel, ever the actress, sadly glided away, the picture of grief and misery. Daggair conspiratorially whispers to Timov, who snaps back in her usual manner. As the scheming noblewoman left, Vicki stepped in quietly, coming to stand at Londo's bedside.

"It's odd." Remarked Timov in quiet Centauri. "Of all those at his Ascension celebrations... all those who seek his friendship now... and we are the only two to be here. The wife who can't stand him... and the Sergeant who can't trust him."

"But that's the thing, Lady Timov... I have begun to trust him." She murmured. After a moment's consideration, she amended, "To some degree, anyway. And... I think I even truly care about him. I don't want him to die."

Timov looked at her, sympathy warring with her genteel Centauri dislike of true emotion, then she bowed her head and left. Looking down sadly at Londo's still, silent and distressingly empty face, she said, "You hear me Londo? I don't want you to die, and you're on MY station, that means you do what I want. And you do it when I want it. And I want you to get well."

Silence.

"Please, Londo."

More silence.

Broken only by the sounds of two tears falling onto the bed-sheet.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Has an answer for everything, doesn't he?"

"Yep. 'I didn't know it was dangerous', 'all I did was wipe it off and sell it', 'I'm so innocent'- smarmy liar."

"Bastard should fry for what he did."

"Whoa, Vicki, keep on like that you'll start sounding like the Chief."

"Why, what did Stoner do to Michael?"

"What I hear, he married Miss Winters. Chief's all bent up about it. You know the thing he's got for her."

"When did they get married?"

"Oh, years ago, it was one of those Psi Corps genetic matches things you hear about. It ended- somehow. Now he's no longer Corps."

Beat. "How the hell is THAT possible?"

"I don't know, but that's what Talia told your Dad.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Vicki stepped into her quarters, frowning. Talia had been unusually brusque, if not downright rude when she'd asked about Stoner. She'd basically snapped that it wasn't her business. Most unlike her.

She walked to her console, deeply concentrating. Coming to a decision, she ordered the computer to open a comm channel to her contact. If anyone could help her with this it would be...

Adam's stunningly gorgeous face appeared on the screen. Frowning. How odd.

"Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan, what do you want? I happen to be very busy."

Taken aback, and more than a little upset by his tone, she replied, "I need your help with an individual named..."

"A rogue?" He butted in rudely, not even looking at her.

"No. Apparently he's legitimately no longer Corps."

"What do you mean 'no longer'?" He snapped.

Trying to stop her temper from rising to the challenge in his voice, she responded evenly. "I mean; he was Corps. Now he isn't. And it's somehow legit."

"Not possible." He stated clearly. "No-one leaves the Psi Corps, one way or the other. Once your Corps," and now he did look at her, a look that pierced her soul, "You're Corps for life."

As he signed off without another word, the feeling of victory at retrieving the answer to her question warred with her fear of what the double entendre she sensed could mean.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As Michael gleefully led Stoner away, all but rubbing his hands with sadistic joy, Vicki surreptitiously waved her father over.

Summing up the finer points of her conversation with Adam, she went on to explain that her other EFSI colleagues, year mates and friends had written to her of problems they faced. Sudden unemployment, evictions, legal problems- it hadn't occurred to her until she spoke to Adam, but...

"You think Clark's targeting them?" He concluded quietly.

"Yes!" She stated emphatically. "He wants power, and they- and I- are on the list of people who can stop him. It's a long list, I'll grant you, and I have no delusions that we're near the top, but still... They're in danger."

"OK." He responded, thinking hard. "What do we do?"

And to that, she had no response.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As the door swung open, she smiled at the once-again effervescent Ambassador. "You're recovered, I take it? Or did Stephen kick you out?"

Giggling, Londo retorted, "No, the sight of you plotting with Timov did. I didn't want to be anywhere near THAT!"

Laughing with him, she sighed, trying not to let him see how relieved she was. Smirking to cover it up, she said, "So, which did you go with?"

"You mean my wives?" He confirmed. "Timov."

"Really!" Spluttered Vicki.

"Surprised?"

"Yes! That's the most rational decision possible- I never expected it of you!"

Laughing, he replied, "Well, she and I may hate each other, but at least we're honest about it. Would you like a drink, perhaps, to celebrate my good health?"

"Ahh, yes, that I can drink to. On one condition!" She suddenly straightened up sternly, eliciting a look of apprehension from him. "You must NEVER do that to me again! You die on my station, and I'll report you for it. And then I'll kill you for putting me through the paperwork."

As they both laughed, he passed her the glass, and they each raised their drinks, croaking 'Val-too' in between chuckles. Downing the draught in typical Centauri fashion, they each hummed in appreciation. Just as the last dregs slipped down their throats, Vicki frowned mildly, as if in thought.

"Hey, Londo? I think we both forgot something." Putting down the glass, she looked at him with rapidly unfocussing eyes. "I don't like brevari." And then she collapsed.

"Whoops." Murmured Londo, looking at the prone Sergeant.


	8. The Long Dark

Characters: OFC, Hedronn, Sheridan, Garibaldi, Ivanova, G'Kar.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Angst, some violence.

Summary: A bridge mends.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Straczynski. This is just for fun. And Fluffles either ran away or RIP via the kitties :_(

A lot of this chapter was co-written by 90. Thank you SOOOO MUCH!

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Chapter Eight- The Long Dark. June 2259

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As she stretched luxuriously, Vicki made a decision- she was never leaving this bed. And it was simple as that.

"Vicki?"

As much as she idolised and adored her father, he was not getting her out of this bed.

"Vicki."

No way in hell would any force of any power from anywhere get her out of this bed.

"Vicki!"

By any god that might exist, she was never going to-

SPLASH!

"!"

Sniggering, John put the glass he'd just upended back in the sink. "Well, next time, listen to me."

Stomping into her bathroom, stripping her pyjamas off disgustedly, she muttered, "Yeah, right, next time, NEXT TIME? Next time I'm gonna shoot you, I swear to god..."

She heard his deep laughter continue as she rushed through her vibe shower and dragged on her clothes. Coming back into her bedroom with her hair half done, the disgruntled look on her face melted as her father finished laying out a breakfast spread of (what passed on this station for) Japanese food. "Ohhh, Arigato!"

As they sat and began to eat, he brought her up to speed on the arrival of the Copernicus. He explained about the two passengers and that they were having some problems tracking the historical files down on the system and-

"PAPERWORK? Your making me do PAPERWORK today!" She shrieked, aghast.

"Nononononono-" He hurriedly corrected, "No, I'm asking you," and now his hand was behind his back, "As my beloved daughter," he was picking something up, "and my most trusted officer," he was bringing it around to her eye line, "if you would be so kind," he was opening the plain, unmarked brown box, "as to help me in this one tiny thing."

Trying not to drool, she squeaked, "Belgian chocolates? You got Belgian chocolates all the way out here just for me?"

Shrugging, grinning wildly, he off-handedly answered, "I know a guy."

And that was how, ten minutes later, she was sitting in the Zoccolo, sipping coffee, slowly savouring the chocolates- and scrolling down 14'922 files on historical manned space launches in the early to mid 2100's. Grumbling about over-eager scientists and impatient colonisers who ignored the fact that, at that point, they'd had nowhere to go, she didn't notice her tall companion until he was sat next to her.

"Victoria."

Putting down the mug she had just raised to her lips, she replied, "Hedronn. This is unusually forthright for you."

Trying to shrug nonchalantly, he responded "I thought it necessary to take the first step, since the... error... was mine and mine alone. Victoria... I am so sorry. I knew that your father meant a great deal to you, I should have remembered that when I met with him and instead, I let my anger over events of long ago get the better of me. I should never have spoken to him like that, and certainly should not have spoken to you in the manner which I did afterwards."

Putting down her pad neatly, she said, "Hedronn, I never thought it should have been easy for you and the other Minbari on the station, having my father here. He never expected it and neither did I. All we ask is that you accept him as he is now, not as he was in a war which killed tens of thousand."

"I know," he said, looking down at the table uncertainly, "I know. I will do my best to see him as he is, and not just as St-" catching the raised eyebrow, he quickly amended, "-as he was."

Shifting slightly in her seat, she continued. "I understand how you feel, Hedronn. I felt exactly the same way when I first began to work alongside Minbari, I was sure I'd never be able to do it, I'd never get over my feelings of anger and loss- I lost friends in that war." He was silent, watching her levelly. "I got through it by reminding myself that the war is over- now over for some time. Perhaps it's because I started working with you and other Minbari earlier, I think I expected more acceptance from you than I got because I thought you'd had as long as I had to get used to working with those who had been your enemy. But you don't see me as your enemy, you never have- but my father is the very personification of it to you. I hadn't realised your feelings ran so deep. I understand now that being friendly with him will be difficult, so I won't demand it- just try to be civil. Just try to understand- and I promise I will too."

He smiled at her now, a tentative smile of hope, then he bowed deeply from the waist. As he stood, he rested his hand briefly on her shoulder- one of only a handful of times that he'd initiated contact- and then, silently, he left.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As she strode into her fathers' office, she was barely in time to catch the small trinket- a silver horse rearing up onto his hind legs, head held back in ecstasy- before it embedded itself in the wall. Or her face.

"Vicki!" Horrified at what could have happened, John rushed forward. "Are you alri-"

"Dad, what did Silver Shot ever do to deserve such an inauspicious disposal?" She gasped, cradling the delicate-looking decoration in her arms. "Poor Silvee, I bet you never did anything to the big, bad dad, did you?" She cooed at the inanimate object.

Smiling in defeat, he said, "Alright, I'm sorry Vicki, I was just-"

"Don't say sorry to me!" She demanded haughtily. "I'm not the one who got unceremoniously thrown out of the room. Tell Silvee you're sorry." She held the shining horse an inch from his nose.

Exhaling lightly as he acquiesced, he said, "Silvee, I'm sorry I tried to use you as a dart."

"Good. Now, kiss and make up." She said, her face unwaveringly serious.

Chuckling, he leaned around and kissed her knuckles, chirping, "There. Happy now?"

"Very!" She chipped back, setting the beautiful ornament on the side of his desk.

"Now, back to what I was saying- are you alright?"

"Sure! Nothing like an unexpected game of catch to brighten your day!" They laughed as they both slumped onto the couch. "Just out of curiosity- why did you attempt to turn Grandpa's Christmas present to you into a wall decoration?"

"Just angry, I guess. And irritated." He accepted her pad, with the files of the Copernicus clearly displayed. "You know, Stephen's been getting close to the woman on board, Miss Cirrus."

"So? Poor woman probably needs the friendship, she's lost her husband, everything else about her old life is long gone-"

"I don't mean as a friend," He interrupted mulishly, "I mean they're getting CLOSE."

"Ah. Too close?"

"WAY too close."

"I see. Just out of curiosity, when did you become Stephen's father too?" She smirked as he all but growled at her. "Dad... Our little Stevie Wonder is actually- you may want to prepare yourself for this- a fully grown man! He can make his own decisions- and mistakes- and he is strong enough- and more than smart enough- to handle the fall out. He doesn't need you holding his hand through life."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded, still sulking. "I just wish I didn't feel responsible for him and the others, not on a personal level, anyway."

"Oh, well, you're the daddy of everyone on this station, didn't you know that?" She stated brightly, smiling wider at his rolled eyes. "Of course, though- I am your favourite, right?" She suddenly raised her eyebrows, face melting into an expression of uncertainty and feigned worry.

Shrugging, he replied, "I don't know. Susan been doing a pretty good job lately- I may just have to bump her up to my number 1 gal." He burst out laughing at the look of not-entirely-feigned outrage on her face and pounced, tickling her mercilessly. "OF COURSE YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FAVOURITE!"

Yelping she twisted under him as he dug his fingers into her side, contorting her body until she could slide up under the crook of his arm, driving her finger into his armpit, causing him to all but leap off the couch with an unmanly shriek.

She promptly laughed so hard that she rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her middle, he picked her up, her head swinging by his knees as he began to spin, singing the opening lines of the EarthForce victory song 'Camaraderie Will Out'. He stopped his solo when Ivanova came running into the room, PPG at the ready.

"Captain! Are you alright-" She took one look at the chagrined Captain and his squawking captive, and blushingly holstered her weapon, smothering her own hysterical laughter. "I'm sorry Captain, I thought I heard the sounds of a struggle."

"You did, Commander, but it's OK. It was just Vicki and I, trying to kill each other." Gasped John, before dropping his daughter. On her head.

"OUCH! Dad, enough already! I thought you'd got your fill of dropping me on my head when I was a baby!" She pouted from the floor, taking Susan's offered hand and standing up, mock glaring her father in the eye.

He sniggered evilly, sitting back at his desk with a creak of protesting faux-leather. Vicki sniggered herself, giggled out behind her hand, "Need to lose some weight Dad? Uniform getting a bit tight, perhaps?" He stuck his tongue out at her.

Coughing lightly, Susan straightened up, returning to her customary formality, she reported, "MedBay has sent the autopsy report, Sir." Handing him a pad, she winked at Vicki and left, shoulders still shivering with suppressed amusement.

Vicki, on the other hand, felt her levity dry up like a drop of water on Venus. "Autopsy report?"

"A lurker. No name yet. The odd thing is... he seems to have been killed exactly the same way that Ms Cirrus' husband was." He mused.

"And that was how?" She asked, curiously.

"For lack of a better term- the life was somehow sucked out of them."

"Huh?"

"Their internal organs were missing and the normal layers of fat and tissue were gone. No sign of surgical removal, no outward signs of tampering, they just... vanished."

Frowning, Vicki mused, "You know, this sounds like several stories I've heard from various alien travellers- creatures that supposedly feed on the bodies of their Masters' fallen enemies... without using conventional mouths. I can try and find out more about this, if you feel it might be relevant."

He snickered. "Since when did you start believe in fairy tales and ghost stories?"

She raised her eyebrow, putting on her best 'I know everything' persona. "Father, as you well know, most myths, legends- and indeed, fairy stories- DO actually have a basis in some fact."

He reached over and snagged Silvee the silver horse and jokingly tossed it into her lap. "Oh yeah? And what 'fact' made you think he was real?"

"Oh but he is. Didn't you know?" She said sweetly. He chuckled at her customary burst of childlike behaviour.

"Off you go then. Find out what you can, and report back to me. And at some point, report in to Mister Garibaldi before he thinks you've fallen out of an airlock."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Still fuming from the meeting, John flopped onto his chair, toggling his link. "Vicki? Any luck so far? If I have to go back to those horrible people in the damned Council Chamber, I may go on a shooting spree."

Snickering, she responded, "Well, mostly just the horror story stuff, along the lines of what I said before- old stories no-one knows the origin of. I was just going to request a meeting with G'Kar- an old Narn down in Brown Sector had an interesting experience out on the Rim and said he gave a full report to G'Kar."

Horrified, John said, "Brown Sector? Please tell me you have an armed escort. Or three, giving your previous experience down there and general ability to attract trouble like a magnet."

"I'll be fine Da-" And that's when the line went dead.

Twenty minutes of franticly contacting everyone he could think of, from Garibaldi to Maintenance, to try and find her, he received a call from MedBay. And then he fled his office.

Flying through the corridors, heart in mouth, his mind worked furiously, thinking about what he might see when he got there. Staggering to the doors, he was utterly relieved to see her lying on a gurney, looking pale but sitting up under her own strength. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see almost everyone he'd contacted while looking for her running up, Garibaldi in the lead, worry etched on his pale face. "She's here, she's safe." He heaved in relief, watching as the tension fled the worried faces of those around him. Most returned to their duties, walking past the doors to wave at her, as Garibaldi walked up.

"So what happened?" He drawled, his eyes betraying the concern his face did not want to show.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out." John said purposefully.

As the two men arrayed themselves around her gurney, she headed their questions off. "THIS TIME, it wasn't my fault. There I was, minding my own business, when this big invisible something picked me up and slammed me against the wall." Responding to the look of horror on both their faces, she speedily amended, "OK, not slammed. Gently brushed me against the wall."

"Nice try." They said in unison.

"OK, fine, two cracked ribs that's all." They silently looked at her, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Shifting uncomfortably, she whined, "OK, fine, three cracked ribs, two broken and some INCREDIBLY MILD internal bleeding around my spleen. That is IT!"

Doctor Hobbs, suddenly appearing at John's elbow, whispered, "and a concussion." Very quietly.

"Traitor." Vicki shot at Lillian, glaring out of the corner of her eye. "This is ME. Not need for concern, I'm FINE."

"We'll get back to that later, trust me on this." Stressed John with an uncharacteristically stern expression on his face. "What happened next."

"Well... that bit's a little hazy. I know drove it away, but the finer points of my methodology does escape me at this exact moment in time-"

"VICKI!" Chided Michael loudly.

"Alright, fine, I stuck my arm into the power supply console outside Brown 4's power distribution room and shocked the hell out of it. And then Zack found me sprawled in an undignified heap on the floor." She finished at a quiet mumble, her cheeks a flaming red.

Temper gearing up to full burst, John said, "You are not going anywhere until Stephen has checked every inch of you."

"Dad," she whined with a smile, "I thought you didn't want me dating someone that close to your age. Or at all."

"Very funny. I'll let that slide, just this once." He tiredly snapped. "Seeing as you're injured."

"So, this thing doesn't like electrics?" Michael concluded.

"Apparently, not so much, no." Vicki reasoned.

"OK, I'll put together a response team." Said Garibaldi, nodding to John and squeezing Vicki's hand gently. As he left, she flexed her hand with a wince.

John says, "What, still buzzing?"

She replies, "Well, you would too, if you'd just become a human power relay for half of brown sector." Her tone changing to one of mock worry, she went on; "My fingers may never be the same again."

"Is this just an excuse to never have to do paperwork again?" He asked, dead panned.

Her demeanour shifting again to one of reluctant admission, she said "Oh Dad, you know me so well. I'll have to change my strategy."

"Well, have fun coming up with it while you're on Medical Leave for the next month-" She looks horrified. "-and a half." He adds with a huge smirk.

"DAD!" She screamed in anguish. "Not funny!"

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As the Medical Bay quietly chirped and beeped around her, she lay prone as the tall Narn approached. "You know, I hadn't gotten around to formally requesting the meeting yet, G'Kar." She said, her face still peaceful, as if in slumber.

"I heard what happened. You faced the soldier and survived. Such a thing is worthy of great acknowledgement." He said in his low, measured voice.

"Well, my Dad certainly acknowledged it. I think I may be grounded for ever." She said tiredly. "Since the soldier is now dead, to what do I owe this late night rendezvous?"

"I thought, given recent events, that you might benefit from this."

He handed her an ancient tome, the pages clearly well referred to. It took only a moment for her mind to translate the words on the cover. "Why do you think I need the Book Of G'Quan? Don't get me wrong, I do love to learn about other cultures, but I already have Delenn trying to guide me to the Minbari belief system and Londo trying to convert me to his, I can only take so much religious guidance at a time."

"Not religious, more strategic. It has information you need."

"What information?" She responded archly.

"Read it. We'll talk later." And then he left.

"Nice to know I'm so much fun to be around." She said, disgruntled. Putting the book to one side, she focused once more on searching for the elusive state of sleep.

As he walked through the door, her voice drifted over to him, the desire for sleep evident in her tone. "Sleep well Sergeant, you deserve it." He murmured quietly.


	9. The Coming Of Shadows

Characters: OFC, mildly XOFC, Turhan, Sheridan, Franklin, Londo, Garibaldi, Refa, G'Kar.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Character death, lies and angst.

Summary: As the Centauri Emperor lies dying, Vicki sees truth where she doesn't want to see it.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Straczynski. This is just for fun.

P.S. The new female character is based on the character of Ziva David, from NCIS. It's not a direct Xover, obviously, but the character's behaviour, looks, voice, personality, is all as she was in NCIS. I tweaked her history to fit. For more background, see the first chapter of 'Vicki and the Rangers'.

I made up a Centauri phrase mid way through this chapter, it was off the top of my head. Does anyone know if there is a Centauri dictionary anywhere?

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Chapter Nine- The Coming Of Shadows. 13th June-17th June 2259

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"All I'm saying is, you could have added more oregano." Vicki said evenly, waiting for the explosion.

Michael promptly obliged. "MORE? You dare stand there and criticise MY cooking?! You, whose kitchen skills barely qualify as adequate, you would stand there and impugn my masterpieces? My beloved culinary talent? My raison d'etre?!"

Unable to hold it back anymore, Vicki fell the last two steps off the ladder, clinging onto it for support as she shook with gales of laughter. "Your French accent sucks!" Sobering up slightly, she said, "And no, the dish was fine, I was just teasing you. You're such an easy mark!"

Huffing, he picked up his pads and waltzed off. She could have sworn that he stuck his nose in the air as he left. Returning to her task of working out guard shift rotation for the coming visit from the Centauri Emperor, she cursed her father for yet another overreaction to her injuries of the previous week. To hear him talk of it, you'd think she could have died. Just because some giant, invisible, life sucking being picked her up and used her for a hammer, he thought she needed light work. She was going to have to hurt him if he didn't stop...

"Victoria." Came a mildly familiar voice. Looking around, she saw, not five feet away, the tall, slender form of an eastern European human woman, dark hair haloing around her head as her slanted, quick eyes darted around. The dark clothes clung to her figure as a silver framed green gem on her chest winked at her.

"Ziva!" Vicki said in shocked but gratified surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see you off Minbar so soon. How's the training going?"

"I may have accidentally put Sech Durhan into the Medical Facility during Denn'Bok practise." She sheepishly admitted. With a small smirk.

"OK." Vicki responded slowly. "So that explains why you're off-world. Other than that, how's your training going?"

"Very well! That is why I was sent. I have a message to deliver."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Walking through the rotunda slowly, reflecting on the information Ziva had imparted, she was deep in thought. So much so that she almost didn't see the pure white figure until she trod on his toe.

"Oh my god." She stammered when she realised who she'd accidentally accosted. "I am so sorry Your Highness. I didn't... I wasn't..."

"Paying any attention to where you were going?" Said the diminutive and commanding Centauri. His gaze, for a moment, was as sharp as a scalpel as he looked her in the eyes. Then he seemed to approve of what he saw and smiled, his whole face relaxing, as did she. "You are the daughter of this station's commander, yes? The legendary Sergeant Victoria Lochley-Sheridan?"

"Yes, Your Highness, I am honoured that you know of me." She replied, respectfully bowing. "And, if I might be forgiven, I remember you. I visited the Centauri court when I was younger. My father and I..."

"Ah yes, I recall that too. A diplomatic nightmare at the time, your father's intervention saved a lot of people's faces, as I believe you humans say." He nodded lightly. Smiling almost fondly, he went on to say, "You have a grown a great deal since then. I do not see you father carrying you on his shoulders now as he did then. But it is good to see the glint of mischief in your eyes still. I envy that." He finished, almost sadly. "Please, enlighten and no doubt entertain me. What have you been doing since then?"

She cocked her head to one side and tried to think of the most appropriate way to describe the intervening years.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As she rushed down the hallway, straightening her dress jacket, she saw Michael about to disappear around a corner. "Michael!" She called, waving to get his attention. Trotting up to him, she said, "If you have a moment, at the earliest opportunity, you have a visitor in your office. She needs your attention as soon as possible."

"What is it about?" He asked, just as the Centauri procession appeared, the Emperor in the centre of his guards.

"Not here." She whispered, smiling at the Centauri entourage as she approached slowly. And then broke into a run as the Emperor collapsed. Roaring into her Link, she called for Stephen and a med team, her heart in her throat as Turhan fell to the floor.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Rubbing her shoulder tiredly, Vicki made her way back to her fathers' quarters slowly, hoping he'd already be in bed when she got there. After the news she'd been given by Stephen, she really couldn't face a protracted discussion about the doomed Emperor right now.

Her painful preoccupation prevented her from looking up until she was already face planted into a leathery chest. "Oof! Sergeant Sheridan, always a pleasure." Came the deep, resonant voice.

"Ambassador G'Kar." She said calmly, taking a step back to a more professional distance-

Until he picked her up and hugged her so tightly, she had to shut her eyes before they popped out like grapes. As she floated back to the floor, she mildly said, "OK, just wait here one moment while I call MedBay..." He laughed and, for the first time, she realised he had a really nice laugh. "Do you mind if I ask...?"

"I have had a message- a most wonderful message! An astoundingly amazing message from the last person I ever expected to be even remotely happy about receiving a message from! The Centauri Emperor!" He exclaimed, and Vicki raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I would never have thought it either, but would you believe- he came here because he wanted to APOLOGISE! He said he wanted to stand in neutral territory, next to a Narn... and APOLOGISE!"

"Wow." Blurted Vicki, "Brave man. Some of his own people would have wanted to hang him out for that."

"Yes, I'm sure, but don't you see? He's their leader and he feels this way? What must that mean for his people? Maybe... just maybe... they not completely as bad as I thought?! Maybe there's hope for the Centauri after all!" He enthused. Vicki grinned.

"Just don't let Mollari hear you say that- he might get the wrong idea!"

"Oh, I intend to seek him out at once! His Emperor has shown me the way- I will make peace with that buffoon! And perhaps... we will all finally find the goal of your station." His eyes softened then, and Vicki saw a depth of understanding and compassion she truly had never expected from her erstwhile semi-nemesis.

"Ambassador," She started, fighting the lump in her throat, "I have the feeling that this is the beautiful start of you and I not being enemies. I'll admit, I'm a little surprised and a lot happy." He laughed again and she giggled. "OK then, where's Londo? Wait, what's the time..." She checked a nearby wall readout, then snapped her fingers. "Bar!"

She followed G'Kar to the Zoccolo bar, where Londo was sitting, looking morose. Vicki kept her distance, watching with humour as G'Kar yelled, scaring the crap out of Mollari, before offering to buy him a drink. From the look on his face, Vicki guessed he was knocked for six by the Narns' sudden change of heart. 'Well, so will everyone else'. She mused to herself, making a mental note to explain this sudden shift of the universes third most powerful constant to her father before he saw it for his own eyes.

Heading off home again, she saw Michael and Ziva, headed towards the Customs area. She peeled off to join them. "Leaving so soon?" She asked the severe Israeli, pouting.

Smirking, she said, "Yes, well, you know how bad it is there. Whole place is probably going to pieces without me."

"Oh yes," She simpered, inwardly smirking at Michael's expression of shock. "After all, who else can threaten to pin someone to their chair by the testicles with a THROWN knife... and be taken seriously?" They both laughed loudly at Michael's look of terror. Shaking her head, she turned to her lethal companion. "Well, take care my friend." She hugged the Ranger, smiling cheekily. "And give hugs and kisses to Turval, Durhan and Marcus for me please."

They both laughed outright at that, and she left. Laughing again at the look on his face, she said, "Michael, I love ya and we do need to talk about the message, but could we do all that tomorrow? I'm beat, I need bed."

Mutely, he nodded. As she walked past him, she swore she heard him say, "Turval and Durhan?"

Staggering in through the door, she found her father on the couch. Obviously, he'd been sitting up, waiting for her so that they could talk. The snoring made it all the more obvious that he'd fallen asleep doing it.

Shaking her head, she began the process of cajoling him to get up, rise and "Seize the night in bed!" As she'd always said. She practically dragged him into his bedroom and shoved him into the bathroom so he could get ready for bed and she could get changed.

Neither spoke, both too tired to try, but they hugged before falling asleep on opposite ends of the bed.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Rolling out of bed at some-damn-ungodly hour of the morning, Vicki cursed whomsoever the fool was who invented the comm unit that was now beeped incessantly at her from her Dad's living room. With him out and about by now, the call must be for her. And it must be bloody important or she might just kill the person on the other end of the line.

"Yes! Yes!" She snapped, switching on the screen to see Michael's face. "This. Better. Be. Good..." She started, but he cut her off.

"Vicki, we have a serious problem with G'Kar."

"If this is about his sudden shift to an actually pleasant attitude, there was this thing last night-" She started, but her interrupted again.

"No, no, you don't understand. G'Kar's on the warpath. I don't know why, yet, I'm still gathering information on that, but he's out for blood. I suspect Londo's."

"Oh God." She mumbled, dragging her hair into it's customary ponytail and half-dancing into her shoes. "Where is he now?"

"Green 4. He's only one level down from Londo's quarters, the Captain's with a security team down the hall from there but if you can head him off earlier, would really help. But don't start a fight with him for God's sake- you can't help in MedBay."

"Gotcha. See you in a bit."

She raced to where G'Kar was, easily able to find her way by the sounds of B5 Security personnel hitting the floor. "G'Kar! Stop! Wait!" She gasped out as she slid into the hallway. Scattered officers littered the deck, most unconscious, the rest dazed as hell. G'Kar stood among them, his fury lining every inch of him, making him appear far taller and far more menacing than she'd ever seen him. "G'Kar, wait." She said, far more calmly. "I don't know what's happened, but I'm sure this isn't the way to help the situation-"

"I'll kill him! I'll rip him limb from limb, that lying backstabbing-"

Jumping into his way as he made to storm off, she switched to Narn and pleaded with him. "G'Kar! LISTEN TO ME! I don't understand. Last night you said that everything was going so well. Yet now, you more enraged than I've ever seen you. Please, talk to me. Tell me what's happened, maybe there's something I can do, maybe-"

"THEY'RE DOING IT TO US AGAIN! THAT CREATURE LIED TO MY FACE WHILE HIS PEOPLE ATTACKED OURS! UNPROVOKED! INNOCENT CIVILIANS, DEAD ON THE GROUND AND THAT MONSTER IS THE REASON WHY, HE KNEW LAST NIGHT, HE KNEW WHAT HIS PEOPLE WERE DOING, I KNOW HE DID, AND HE SAT THERE AS I SPOKE OF PEACE AND HE SAID _NOTHING!_"

Horrified beyond belief, she stammered, "No... no, it can't be true..."

"IT IS! MY WORLD IS FACING ENSLAVEMENT AGAIN AT THE HANDS OF THAT POWER-MAD LUNATIC, AND I'LL TEAR HIS PALE THROAT OUT FOR THIS!" With that he barged past her, pushing her to the wall while she was still too stunned to say anything. Scrambling around she watched him leave, unable to say anything. The vision of hundreds of dead Narn swam before her eyes and the tears over flowed, uncontrollably. She slowly slid to the floor, shaking and crying, where she stayed until her father came and found her.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Calmer and out of uniform, at her fathers' insistence, she walked towards MedBay. He had gently pried her off the floor, wordlessly directing the other guards to help their fallen comrades as he helped her back to his quarters. A shower and a change of clothes later, he made her breakfast as she told him what G'Kar had told her. He sighed, as tired of the universes cruelties as she was. They'd hugged awhile, then reluctantly broke, him for a conference call with EarthDome, her to go back to MedBay. She needed to talk to the Emperor herself.

Approaching the doors, she saw Londo and other Centauri- a noble, by the look of him, with his entourage- exiting. Her brow turned down as Londo looked at her apprehensively. She couldn't bring herself to unearth the gnarled knot of rage she had for him in public, did not want to have to look at him for another second. She looked away and passed him into MedBay.

Behind her back, Londo looked down, hurt. Vicki had only just become his friend, and now...

"That Human was rude." Said Refa, clearly offended. Londo suddenly felt a surge of tiredness and shame.

"Forget it. Let's just go. We have much we need to discuss." He said tiredly, leading the bewildered conqueror-to-be away sadly.

Unaware of the regretful Ambassador making his way further down the proverbial slippery slope, Vicki met Stephen at the entrance to the Emperor's room. "Hey. How is he? Any change?"

"None for the better, I'm afraid. He's defiantly dying, there is no way to stop it now." He replied sadly, his eyes full of sympathy as another knife of pain ripped through her.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I first met him? I was only five, but I'll never forget it. He was the kindest man I'd ever met. I was with my father on one of his more diplomatic mission to Centauri Prime. This was before I joined EarthForce, obviously. I'd woken up that morning to find my father gone, when he'd said he would still be there. I freaked a little and ran around, trying to find him. Ran right into the Emperor, in front of half of his advisers. Bunch of uptight, stuffy wooden boards with ugly expression, looked at me like I was a bug. The Emperor, on the other hand, picked me up off the floor and laughed. He called me 'Alprooza Talleglo'." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"'Little storm'?" He translated hesitantly.

"Well, 'Little Summer Storm' more specifically." She corrected wistfully. "He was one of the few people who took me seriously at that age, when Dad told him I was a genius he spoke to me with respect, even chewed one his guards out for calling a a silly girl. I always regretted not going back to Centauri Prime, not telling him how much his kindness meant to me, not doing something for him to repay him for it. And now it's too late."

"Actually, there might be a way." Stephen said. "There is one thing he always wanted..."

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"It was the one thing he really wanted. If there is any way, I know you'll get it done." Stephen had stated tentatively.

"I'll try." She'd replied. Now she was standing in the mist enshrouded quarters of the Vorlon Ambassador, still trying to figure out if the hole in his helmet was an eye or a mouth. "I realize that this seems petty, Ambassador. But if it's not too much trouble..."

"As light passes through shadow to new light, the important becomes unimportant." Came the cryptic drone.

Thinking for a moment, she replied, "But as the light begins to enter the dark, that which will soon be rendered unimportant becomes more important than ever."

She swore that twinkling sound was the Vorlon equivalent of either a wink or a chuckle. "Perhaps."

Getting sick of the poetic riddles, she went on to say, "I'm not asking you to save him. Or tell him anything compromising. All he wanted was to see you before he died, and that time is upon us. As unimportant as it will be..." She approached him, pleading with her eyes. "It is also a small thing."

The look on Turhan's face as he looked upon Kosh was one of reverence. As the Vorlon left, his unimportant comfort delivered, she approached the dying emperor. His eyes slowly opened, focussing on her with some effort.

"Is there anything I can do, Highness?" She said sadly.

"There is... one thing..." He whispered. "One thing... that means so much... so much..." His voice faded to almost nothing and she leaned forward to hear him better.

"Anything, Highness."

He looked again at her, his eyes roaming her face. "Please... ensure my last words are know to some at least. The truth of them."

Frowning slightly in confusion, her tears threatening to breach, she nodded. Putting her hand in her pocket, she took something out and, rather boldly, she leaned down, kissing the dying emperor on his forehead while sliding her hand under his pillow. As she heard the approach of Londo and his slimy companion Refa, she straightened up, saying, "Goodnight, Your Highness. I will pray for you."

As she left, passing the phalanx of Centauri, she gave Londo a long, searching look. His face was troubled, as was hers as she left.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Sitting in her darkened quarters, she reflected on her recent encounters with Londo, slowly learning to trust him, to see in him depths she never considered before. Feeling terror when he'd been sick.

She'd been present at the Council meeting, as G'Kar had spoken the formal declaration of war. She'd been present in her Fathers' quarters as he'd ranted about grandstanding and show boating always leading to death until he was so tired, she'd literally had to guide him to bed. And she'd been present in the MedBay when Stephen told her that the Emperor's last words, repeated by Londo, had seemed unusually- proudly- aggressive for him.

She pressed the button on her recorder, listening to the truth even as she tried to deny it.

"You are both damned."

Indeed, they were.


	10. GROPOS

Characters: OFC, Kalain, Dodger, Franklin.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Angst, weirdness, violence, bad language, sex talk.

Summary: As Vicki bunks with a familiar face and recovers from a bad dream, she and Kalain keep talking.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Straczynski. This is just for fun.

Thanks be to you, Starfire201, for your suggestion and your review :)

Also much thanks to Angelholme, I do try to avoid Mary Sue- ness, it's good to know I haven't failed.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Chapter Ten- GROPOS. Tuesday 20th-Friday 23rd June 2259

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Vicki kept running up the stairs, legs burning and lungs on fire. The PPG in her hand felt like it weighed a hundred pounds, sweat was pouring off her forehead so much that she could barely see and the twisting, turning stairway seemed to go on forever...

Somewhere, she heard her Link beeping. She stopped, turned and looked across the wide open field, crystal towers shimmering in the distance, hot Illinois sun beating down on her, to see her mother waving at her.

Relief washed through her like a tidal wave. She's thought her mother was gone forever, but there she was- just a few feet away- just a few dozen feet away- just a few hundred feet away-

The field stretched to infinity, her mothers' face, distorted and alien to her now, was sucked into it. Vicki screamed throwing herself in one last leap-

Straight into Hedronn's chest. Looking up at him, his face was split in two, like Shakespearian comedy/tragedy masks. One smiled warmly, whispering in her ear, "it's alright, everything will be fine, I'll take care of you." The other, a caricature of malice and savage hate, spat at her in hisses, "she fled from you, just like everyone does, you're not worthy of anyone's friendship, anyone's love." She dragged herself away, feeling her back strike a massive, hard surface. Two arms came around like anacondas- wrapping around her endlessly, squeezing until she couldn't breathe. Shadowy figures melted in and out of the darkness around her, whispers weaved into and out of her ears and her lungs begged for air. Neroon materialised in front of her, his face oddly blank and empty.

"You have been judged unworthy." He tonelessly drawled, his black eyes expanding to swallow his face. She tried to call out, to deny it, to cry that she was worthy, she could do whatever they needed, they just needed to give her a chance, to try... to try... try...

The immoveable barrier crushing her ribs suddenly lessened. In terror, she gripped them herself, whimpering, "Don't leave me!"

A deep chuckle echoed in her ears, and the reply came, husky and soft, "I'll never leave you." Turning her head, she saw the bristly chin of Kalain curve up to her fathers' beautiful blue eyes.

The arms slid away, blue eyes morphed to brown and Jeff smiled sadly, a tear making it's way down his cheek. "I have to leave you. I'm so sorry." He turned to go and she tried to raise her arms, to grab him and pull him back-

Only they were chained in place. The figure revolved in front of her, hair arching up and middle swelling. Londo's face, twisted in an insane rage, pointed canine teeth, leapt out of the shadows circling him. "I want it all. GIVE IT TO ME!" His hands darted towards her, grabbing claws stretching endlessly as she fell back... and back... and back, the fall endless, the sad whisper of a dead Emperor whistling past her- "last words be known..." "last words..." "last..."

Distantly, she heard her Link call out again.

She landed on her feet, at the front of the briefing room in SecHub. "Well!?" Barked Garibaldi, his brown GROPO uniform bloodied and torn. "Begin the briefing!"

"Briefing?" She whimpered, cold and shivering. The hundreds of GROPOS sniggered, passing notes and hissing at each other behind clawed hands, needle sharp eyes piercing her soul.

"Yes!" Garibaldi roared, his eyes dark and angry. "Brief us! Now!"

She look around and noticed two things simultaneously- Delenn and Lennier were hanging upside down like hunks of beef, torso's carved open and face twisted in petrified screams. And she was naked.

She reacted instinctively, reaching down to cover everything. Garibaldi yelled, "Oh, quit acting like a Human, you wanna be Chief, you give it all up."

"I'm cold." She whispered, the thundering roars of the crowd shaking her. Chimes whirled around her briefly, and an insistent beeping caught her attention. She turned and saw Ivanova, twenty feet tall and scary as ever.

"SERGEANT SHERIDAN!"

Bolting upright with enough momentum to get her on her feet, Vicki brain processed through the fact that she was definitely awake, certainly alone, and was about to get an earful from the pissed off Russian on her Link.

"Yes, Ivanova!?" Vicki yelped into her Link, nearly losing it between her trembling fingers.

"Just woke up?!" Came the grouchy reply.

"Yeah, I was just..." She stammered, unsure of how to end the sentence. Ivanova usual impatience saved her.

"I need you on patrol, Sergeant. We have a... little problem."

"How little?"

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Come one, little girl, let some real men show you a good time." Slurred the 6 ½ foot tall 'leader'- barely able to keep his eyes straight. His fellow drunkards staggered around him, numbers alone their advantage, as they were, to a man, far too inebriated to make an actually cohesive formation.

"Thanks for the offer, but trust me- the only good time I could have with you is kicking everyone of your asses through the nearest wall. Back off." Vicki shot back, hoping her utter confidence would convince the moron brigade to slouch off.

No such luck.

"Come on sweet cheeks," Slurred the head idiot, reaching out and grabbing her arm. Spinning around, she drove her other arm up under the jarheads' arm, landing a jab at the thick vein of muscle in his biceps. Trying not to show the pain that told her she'd nearly bent her finger all the way back doing it, she followed it up with an uppercut to his jaw- feeling a knuckles give as she hit bone. The jarhead, on the other hand, barely staggered back under the onslaught.

"Jarheads." She muttered, "Trained to be killing machines no matter how drunk and stupid." Swearing violently and silently about what she was going to do to Ivanova for getting her involved with her 'little problem', not to mention for the understatement, Vicki backed up, readying herself for the inevitable.

Two of moron man's buddies reached around either side of him to grab her and she responded with her A game- performing a double jump-kick, she drove the heels of her boots into both their noses, breaking them very efficiently. On the way down, though, lead bad guy grabbed her thigh and- without so much as a grunt of effort, much to her chagrin- tossed her over his shoulder, into a wall of GROPOS.

Spinning as much as she could, she managed to get her feet in between her and the pillock platoon, taking one of them down with a well-executed double ram to the chest, before two others seized both her arms and suspended her in mid air. At that point, the now very very pissed leader grabbed her by the hair and, nearly ripping a huge chunk of it out, he pulled her head back and snarled "NOW, we're going to have ourselves a good time."

Unable to come up with a good retort, she could only glare as he reached out to take hold of her jacket-

Only to go flying into a wall. Twenty feet away.

"Thank you GOD!" Roared Vicki as she fell back to her feet, bringing up both fists and sliding back, next to the tall and very angry Minbari Warrior.

The rest of the fight went very quickly- especially for Vicki, who took three more hits to the face and stopped being able to tell up from down. By that point, fortunately, Kalain had made a great deal of headway. Throwing the last active idiot over arm into three of his slowly recovering friends, he bent over, slung Vicki over his shoulder and strode out of there.

As she bemusedly looked at his elbow, while swinging upside down, she cackled. "We make a really good team, buddy. You need to come with me on more surprise fight mission thingamajigs."

"Did you happen to be sharing a drink with them before the fight?" Smirked Kalain, his rate of breathing completely unchanged by the fight.

"No! I wouldn't share oxygen with them if I had a choice! Why?" She wheezed.

"Because you sound as drunk as they are." He said, stomping onto a transtube and sending the maintenance guy inside scurrying with a glare.

"Oh, that. I think I'm punch drunk." She giggled.

Reaching over his shoulder, he gentle gripped her and brought her over, holding her in his arms so he could look into her eyes. Vicki, for her part, cheered mildly as he made her fly for a second.

"Do you mean you're concussed?" He asked, searching her eyes for lucidity.

"Nope. It's a different medical term. Just ask Stephen!" She chirped happily.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"What the hell were you doing down there anyway?!" Growled Stephen unhappily as he splinted her affected fingers.

"Following up on a report of raucous GROPOS. I went looking for them and then I found them. And then I thought it would be really nice to have an excuse to see you and they obliged." Grinned Vicki, sitting on the gurney with her head thrown back, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, do you know you ceiling panels are really boring? Given how many of your patients are stuck here looking at them, you'd think you get something more interesting."

"Vicki-"

"Like naked people! Or dirty limericks!" Kalain hid a smile as Stephen looked longingly at the sedatives- Vicki had not stopped with her litany of inappropriate suggestions since he'd dragged her out of that filth hole in DownBelow.

"Vicki! Why, exactly did you feel like starting a fight with a group of marines?" Stephen nearly shouted.

"I didn't!" She howled in outrage, still staring at the ceiling. "They started one on me, I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Well, you need to go lie down. For about a week. But a full nights' sleep will do- I'm going to contact Garibaldi and tell him you're having the night off."

Now horrified, she snapped her head up to stare at Stephen. "Don't tell my father! He'll kill me!"

"Well, promise me you'll stay in bed, then." He said sternly.

"Don't worry Doctor- I'll get her in bed even if I have to tie her to it." Said Kalain directly. Vicki and Stephen stared at each other, his face incredulous, hers suddenly excited. Kalain looked between the two, confused. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" Yelped Vicki excitedly. "We're going to go now. Stephen, not a word to my father!" And she sprinted out of the MedBay, all but dragging him behind her.

As her door swung open, Kalain had to help a very drowsy Sergeant over the threshold- where a tall, crimson haired Ground Pounder stood, staring at the Minbari Warrior and the EF Sergeant.

"Hi." Said Vicki, trying to focus her eyes.

"Who are you?" Demanded Kalain, without permeable.

"Private Elizabeth Durman. I'm bunking here." She said evenly.

"This is ridiculous." Snapped Kalain, helping Vicki to the sofa. "Your father seriously can't expect you to 'bunk' with someone in your condition."

"Well, actually I'm really hoping he doesn't know about my condition yet." She said worriedly. "Besides, I'm-"

"Fine, yes I know, you can walk through a supernova without a scratch, everyone knows that. But supernova's don't have drunk jarheads in them." Said Kalain, still warily watching Durman carefully.

The GROPOS nodded, as if to herself. "Is that why you look tenderised?"

"Trust me, there was no 'tender' in it." Vicki groaned out. Kalain snorted. "Still unhappy about this, me lovely?" Drawled Vicki, earning a raised eyebrow from Kalain and a shocked expression from Durman. "Tell you what. I'll vet her." Turning to Durman, she went on interrogatively. "Name?"

"Elizabeth Durman." She responded, confused.

"Nicknames?"

"Dodger."

"Favourite colour?"

"Green?"

"Favourite celebrity?"

"Colleen Garth."

"Least favourite thing to do?"

"Get stared down by a Minbari, especially a Warrior."

"Favourite way to kill helpless Sergeants?"

"Put on a Tim Cowley movie and watch her laugh herself to death."

"You're in!"

Kalain rolled his eyes as the two women curled up on the sofa. "Can I at least trust you to contact me if a situation should arise?"

"Absolutely. The moment we decided to have an orgy, your first on my contact list." What made her laugh harder was that the look on his face was not confusion or revulsion.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"It wasn't the weirdest dream I've ever had, but it did knock me a bit akimbo." Vicki said, sipping her tea and smirking at the confused look on Kalain's face. "Akimbo. Off balance." He nodded, taking a sip from his cup. "My degree in Psychology tells me it's my brain sorting things through."

"What things?" He purred curiously.

She shrugged, nonchalantly responding, "All of the emotional gnarls in my life right now. Hedronn trying to be my friend again and I don't know if I can trust him again, not on a personal level. But I want to be his friend again, I miss him. My mothers' relationship with her toyboy is getting stronger and I'm desperate for her to be happy- but she and I were never too close before, I'm worried that I'll lose her. Garibaldi has been getting more and more closed off emotionally, like he's trying to stop being an emotional... well, being. I'm just..."

Kalain put his hand on hers, gently squeezing her fingers. She sighed. "I'm just so confused about everything. Dad and everyone... and you, a little."

He leaned his head in, concern filtering through his face. "Confused about my feelings? Or whether you can trust me?"

"Trust is not the issue. Or, at least, trusting you. Or the others. It's me." She pushed her plate away, not hungry anymore. "I don't know if I can trust my judgement anymore."

"What?!" Spluttered Kalain. "What's wrong with your judgement?!"

She winced. Turhan's last words, echoing through her mind for the umpteenth time since his death, drove a spike of dirty guilt into her heart. She needed to unburden herself to someone.

"Do you know about the situation with the Centauri Emperor?" She asked quietly. He nodded carefully. "Did you know that I knew him from before? That I liked him?"

His eyes became sadder. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly, her eyes bright. "I was there, right before he died. He asked me to make sure that his last words were known. I put a recording device under his pillow. Londo lied to the other Centauri about his last words, making him out to be a conqueror, just like him. I had come to trust Londo, I had just started to like him as a friend. And then the best event possible happened- Turhan wanted peace. G'Kar wanted peace. And it was all ripped away. Torn to shreds. By Londo." She shook her head, tears spilling. "Now, I have the truth on a data crystal. But I don't know what to do with it. I can't show it to EarthGov, even if I thought they do Jack about it. Can't show it to the Centarum, God only knows what they'd do with me for spying on their leader as he died. Do I show it to G'Kar? Let him know that the man he put his faith in for one night was the man of honour G'Kar saw him as, who didn't condone the tragedy, that his judgement is not as flawed as mine? What do I do? I don't know what to do."

He smiled slightly, tapping her fingers playfully. "You? Not knowing something? Impossible."

She laughed, a short, breathy gasp of a chuckle. "Hey, facts I got." Her smile faded. "Facts I got too much of. It's knowing what to do that I've always failed at. I just..." She hung her head, breathing deep. Kalain knew her well enough to know that the wall was coming back up...

Sure enough, her face was smooth when she looked up. "I just... needed to get that off my chest. Thanks for being my verbal punch-bag."

"Always." He smiled.

As they exchanged well wishes and parted, strained in public as ever, Vicki ran over her schedule. The newly departed Ground Pounders had screwed the stations routine to hell and back on their way to 'Io'... was anyone even remotely likely to fall for that. She been going over the list of possible actual destinations for them, simply because she could, and was stuck somewhere between the Schulassen rebellion and the Treepaku clashes with their Neenooni neighbours.

The doors of the transtube opened as if in anticipation of her... and she walked right into Doctor Franklin, looking worried as ever. "Stephen! Been meaning to drop by and say hi. How did it go with you father?" She chirped.

"A little better than I expected." Smiled Stephen, before his face clouded over again. "But now I'm worried. Susan said something when I spoke to her, just before they left..."

Ten minutes later, she skidded into the Zoccolo lounge as it's patrons sadly trickled out, and saw Garibaldi and Keffer perusing the casualty list, their shoulders drooping. She turned and slowly walked away, this being one unpleasant fact she didn't need to burden herself with.


End file.
